Death's Foe
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: I don't do so well with summaries so everyone just read, review, and above all enjoy. Any grammatical errors will be fixed when I have a bit more time to edit so please bear with me as I am extremely busy.
1. Chapter 1

Death's Foe

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. I own only my o.c's and the original ideas I come up with throughout the story. This is my first Darksiders 2 fanfiction so please be gentle. **

Oreila sat atop the stone battlement and watched the humans slaughter each other once again. It was a never ending story that continued through the centuries from realm to realm. This time was no different as the two sides clashed. She heaved a heavy sigh that shook the dusk gray wings on her back; she almost never bothered to learn the reasons or rhyme of the wars anymore; what would have been the point.

She stood and stretched to her full height, snapping open her wings to catch a breeze as her silver eyes swept the battle field once more. Bombings, road side bombs, missiles, landmines, mortars, and bullets; it was a never ending story and she grew tired of it. Humans always found newer and more horrible ways to kill one another. She spoke to no one in particular, "When will they learn?" She had watched this war waged in the desert countries only to finally make it back to the shores of what she believed the humans called America.

Suddenly she saw movement below her that drew her attention. She watched as a young girl perhaps no more than 12 cowered against the stone wall she was currently perched on. The young girl had been pursued by a group of men and now was helpless against them. Oreila smirked because this was what her purpose was and she was incredibly good at what she did.

She leapt from the wall and landed without a sound between the gun carrying men and the little girl. She leveled her steely gaze at them and under the weight of her gaze they ran, perhaps never knowing in their minds what made them flee, what made them so fearful.

She turned to the young girl and knelt before her to gently push her hair from her face. That was when she sensed something about the child was off; she was special; she was marked for something. Carefully she scooped the silent child into her arms and raised her wings to take off when a searing pain hit her, burning from her back into her chest. _Not now! _Her mind screamed out in anger and agony, her hands clutching the squirming girl tighter. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and the lights went out around her. She was only dimly aware of falling before it all disappeared.

She lay sprawled on the cathedral floor, the stone cool on her cheek and the trembling girl warm on her chest. She heard the muttering of other humans around her and she slowly forced her eyes open.

People jumped back away from her in fear as she opened her eyes and let out a soft groan. Carefully she maneuvered her legs under her so she was in a sitting position, making sure to settle the girl in her lap before speaking. "Stop staring at me and tell me what is going on here?" She had already sensed something very wrong with the world; it stunk of brimstone and divine incense.

An older man dressed as a clergy man stepped forward to answer her, "It is the end time young woman, Hell and Heaven rage a fierce war outside and I fear that we humans are of no concern to them." She huffed a disbelieving scoff looking him dead in the eye to speak. "If what you say is true, then no; you humans are of no concern to them, they mean merely to exterminate each other." The old man sagged heavily against his scepter.

She felt a twinge in her heart as she watched the defeat waft over the crowd. Suddenly a gentle tugging on her hair had her looking down at the girl in her lap. The girl pointed at herself and her eyes begged the question, _what about me? _She sighed heavily and patted the girl on the head, "No little one, I brought you here I will protect you. Old man, how long has this war raged?"

"My name is Sebastian, young woman and it has raged for almost 6 months now. We have stayed hidden in our church praying for rescue but I fear it is too late. The demons have defeated the angels here and I feel they will come for us soon. Even if they do not we are almost out of supplies." No sooner had he spoke those words than a demon dragon whistled low over the cathedral roof shaking the entire building. The crowd cowered in fear as close to the pulpit as they could when the beating on the door began and continued for what seemed like an eternity until it abruptly stopped.

As Sebastian moved toward the door when an ominous silence followed after the sounds of a battle, she placed the child behind her not yet revealing her nature or her wings to the frightened humans. Almost immediately after glancing out of a keyhole on the door Sebastian came fleeing back up the aisle, out of breath.

She glanced at him, demanding an answer. "There is a huge man out there, pale as death with little more than a loincloth and parts of armor on his body. He is carrying two sickles as weapons and when he looked at me his eyes burned an orange red and he has a mask of bone covering his face!" He finished his report, gasping for breath as he leaned heavily on two men for support as they moved further back.

She turned to face the entrance as a cold chill ran up her when she recognized the description and she glanced at the scared crowd behind her. This may well be the last group of humans left and a Nephilim was coming for them. She was aware then of the stony silence outside and the heavy boot steps approaching the doors. She hissed in a breath as the crowd murmured.

Sebastian gave a despairing wail of, "The reaper comes and there is no salvation for us damned souls!" The girl trembled behind her and she gave a low warning growl in her throat.

"You may not have Salvation but you have Justice!" She cried out as the doors were kicked open and she jumped into the aisle halfway between the doors and the people. She landed with her wings arched open defensively, silver eyes glittering in the dim light, and her ebony hair spilling across her shoulders and around the backs of her arms.

Death watched the angry angel warily, as this was not an ordinary angel but an angry enforcer. He immediately lowered his weapons and spoke, "I do not seek to harm you or anyone here angel. I only want The New Dawn, the girl who will grow to be a woman worthy of leading her race." He pointed to the girl that Oreila had rescued.

She immediately placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders and led her forward to face the Horseman. "You realize she is a child and will need nurturing to grow, don't you, Death?" He gave the angel a bland stare before stunning her with his next words, "That is why you will accompany her, angel. You shall protect and guide her until it is time for her to meet her mate."

She regarded Death with a dark glare before glancing down at the young girl next to her. Her eyes shimmered with tears and Oreila melted enough to smile. She nodded and regarded Death, "Fine I shall go with her."

The other humans gave a despairing cry as they started to leave. She spared them one long sad final look before following the Horseman and young girl into a deep angry purple portal. _There truly was no justice in war._


	2. Chapter 2

Death's Foe

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. **

Death opened the portal once more onto the landscape of another realm where he and his brothers and sister lived when they were not acting as the Council's puppets. He regarded the angel that gently guided the young girl by her shoulders out onto the grassy hilltop. Oreila turned to face Death with a smirk on her face, "This is a rather lush and beautiful place for Death to reside, don't you think?" He leveled a burning gaze at her for a moment. "Follow the forest path until you get to the glen, my brothers and sister will meet you there. Leave the other inhabitants of this realm alone in the meantime woman."

She turned to say something only to find herself about to talk to empty air. She sighed and grasped the girl's hand and pulled her gently along with her as she started off down the trail. She passed the time by talking to the still silent girl, "You know just who does he think he is? He should know better than to give me that stupid line about 'do as I say woman', as if I were some silly little human woman."

The girl regarded her with amusement, "I don't mean anything like that, but would you be able to take care of yourself right now?" The little girl rolled her eyes before giving an exaggerated shake of her head to the negative. Oreila snorted softly and gave the young girl an affectionate squeeze.

She watched the dappled shadows of the forest for any signs of danger but saw nothing. She could feel the essences of many living things around them but nothing felt threatening. It was a short walk before they found themselves in the glen Death spoke of and she saw the girl's face brighten with a smile. There were tall flowers in varying hues blanketing the ground and several smooth rocks dotted the landscape, perfect for sitting or lying on. The young girl started pointing and pulling at her guardian's hand.

Oreila sighed and released her grip while motioning for the girl to go play as she rested against a rock. She was not aware of Death's pet that stayed behind to watch over them, as Dusk stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees. Death could go about his business and watch them until his family arrived to retrieve them.

She watched the girl running among the flowers, picking handfuls of them. Finally the young girl brought them back to her and placed them at her feet. "Do you know what I used to do with flowers when I was a little girl?" The girl plopped down at her feet and shook her head animatedly. "Okay watch me."

Oreila picked out several handfuls. She carefully used a fingernail to cut a slit in the stems before threading them together to make a chain. She made three of them and then braided them together before carefully tying them at the back. The young girl never took her eyes from her as she worked. Finally she placed the finished product on the girl's head. "What shall I call you, since you haven't given me your name young one?"

Smiling brightly the girl pointed to the flowers atop her head. "Well I can't call you flower or petal…so pick a flower you like and I shall name you for it." The girl stuck her tongue out in concentration before bouncing up and running across the field, her hair streaming out behind her. Oreila watched her go and she came racing back with an armload of flowers.

She recognized them the moment she saw them but held her tongue as the young girl held her hand up before she could speak. It was several minutes later when the girl crawled forward on her knees with a perfect flower circlet in her hands and placed it on Oreila's head. "So you like Morning Glories? I shall call you Gloria then, does that suit you?" Gloria clapped her fingers together and gave a small squeal.

They were completely unaware of several observers in the shadows until Gloria stopped smiling and began pointing. Oreila was on her feet in a heartbeat, only to be confronted by two unicorns, their coats gleaming silver in the sun. She lowered her wings and watched the two lovely creatures move further into the glen.

She motioned the girl to be still as she approached the animals, which at first were skittish but then slowly calmed and allowed her to approach. She led the animals back to the girl. She sat back down and the two large animals lay down next to them. "Go ahead, they both said they would love to have their manes decorated with flowers." The little girl clapped her hands and busily started weaving flowers into the manes of the two unicorns, one of which laid its head in Oreila's lap.

Finally done with the unicorns the girl began weaving flowers into the mane of ebony hair that flowed out across the rock Oreila was propped against. All the time Death watched this in amazement and anger, because the wench had not obeyed him, but yet he found the scene fascinating and lively. He relayed the images to his brothers and sister, warning them not to startle the protective wild beasts, nor the girl and her guardian.

Oreila was watching the girl once again dancing about the glen with the unicorns when three oppressive auras caught her attention. Suddenly three riders broke from the other side of the glen and she called Gloria back to her side as the unicorns swiftly moved back to her side as well.

She carefully sized up the three of them, and knew them quite well, though War she liked least of all. War, Strife, and Fury finally reached them and was giving the cowering child hard stares, as if already judging her. She hissed warningly and flared her wings slightly to allow Gloria a place to hide. "Do not scare the girl. She has been frightened enough in her young life."

"We were only trying to get a look at her, angel and nothing more." Oreila turned her gaze to Strife. "Well for starters White Rider, remove your masks so that she can see your face and know you are not some monster come to snatch her up. Also be kind, she is still but a youngster with growing to do."

The three removed their masks, and she felt Gloria relax a bit behind her, "Gloria, come out and meet our new friends." Shyly the girl stepped from behind her and was introduced. She smiled warmly at them before making an ill-advised move to pet Ruin, War's horse, before she could be stopped. The beast snorted and stomped a foot warningly, before Oreila shot him a glare and a thought that had the brute lowering his head to be petted by the child.

"You seem to have a way with the beasts, angel." She snorted sharply before glaring up at Strife, "I am the enforcer of Justice and my given name is Oreila, use it rider."

"I hate to be the one to break up the love fest but we have a little jaunt through the woods and it is getting late, boys." Fury chimed in. "Okay so which one of them is riding with whom?"

Oreila motioned for the two flower bejeweled unicorns and they came trotting to her. Carefully she placed Gloria on the young female, "She will not let you fall Gloria; so hold a handful of her mane and you pull to whatever side you want her to go to." The little girl nodded and made a slow turn around the glen. Oreila nodded in satisfaction before turning to the larger stallion at her side.

The three riders watched in fascination as the feral unicorn bowed to his knees to allow the angel to bestride his back before carefully climbing to his feet. She loped him around the glen, guiding him with her thoughts or some other unseen means. She stopped beside them, the young girl at her side. "Well let's get on the way then, I don't want to be caught in the woods after dark."

They all turned their mounts back down the trail and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Death still watched through the eye of his father that Dusk carried about in his beak. _Follow them, my friend. Make sure the New Dawn does not get injured by that reckless fool of an angel._


	3. Chapter 3

Death's Foe

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. **

Oreila slid backwards across the ground, ending the slide in a half kneeling position. "Very good, Oreila." She gave a curt nod to Fury before standing and sheathing her sword. "I haven't had a fun sparring match in a long time Fury, I appreciate it greatly." Fury gave her a small nod in return.

"Where is my young ward by the way? I haven't seen her this afternoon." Fury jerked her head toward the corral in which their mounts were all kept. Oreila shook her head gently before heading towards the corral to lean against the rails and watch Gloria grooming the unicorns until their silver coats shone brighter than ever. She was dimly aware of another presence at her side. She knew without looking who it was, although she avoided him less than his brother, she still didn't much care for him either.

"My eldest brother will be home this evening, I know you like spending your evenings alone in the field but I think it would be best not to anger him with your absence." She huffed before cutting her eyes to him, "Do I look like I care about angering him, Strife?" He chuckled softly.

"My brother was right, you are a spitfire." She eyed him warily. "I suppose I am. Do you think she is learning what she is supposed to be learning from me? I know you all teach her something different but what am I here to teach her honestly? I wonder sometimes why I was involved in this at all." Strife gave her a long considering look before shrugging.

She rolled her eyes before growing silent again to watch Gloria. "Why does your brother hate me so much?" A deep rumbling chuckle made her glance quickly over to see that Strife was gone and in his place was War. "It has been six months since he brought you here angel, and he is still angry about you disobeying him the first day. He will want to speak with you privately I am sure but mind that fiery temper and quick mouth of yours. He is not very forgiving and he is angry beyond anything I have ever seen." He motioned to the scar on his forehead.

Almost against her will she reached out to push back his hood and ran a hand over the scar above his brow, something reaching the well of sympathy she kept hidden inside herself. "Cruel bastard." she muttered softly. He growled and grabbed her wrist pulling it away from his brow.

"He may not be as cruel as you think, mayhap I am more evil than you think and deserved it." She gave him a skeptical look, "I doubt that War, you may be many things but evil is not one of them. You may revel in destruction but you are also fair, just, and honorable." Having said what she had to say she turned to look at the deepening dark of the sky. "If he wishes to speak with me he will find me in the lower fields. Watch over Gloria please."

War watched her disappear over the dip in the field before letting a worried frown crease his brow. A gentle pull on his hand had him smiling and kneeling in front of the little girl, "She will be fine. My brother will not hurt her." This seemed to appease the little girl who ran off to play in the stables. _At least I do hope he won't hurt her. _He thought before following her into the barn.

Oreila sat next to the peaceful little stream, her mind off in a different world entirely, so much so that she didn't hear the heavy boot falls behind her. Suddenly she was yanked to her feet and spun around to face the blazing eyes of Death. "I told you to wait for my family and NOT interact with any other creature. You endangered the New Dawn with your recklessness angel."

She felt her face flush as she jerked loose from his grip, "I am not a fool Nephilim I would never endanger that little girl. I knew those beasts wouldn't hurt her. How dare you accuse me of being stupid?" He moved closer to her and she refused to submit and back away and his anger grew.

No woman, no creature had ever so defiantly and fearlessly stood their ground against him. "Regardless of what YOU thought you didn't do as I told you too. How dare you disobey me?!" He roared and silence deafened the area as they both faced each other breathing hard and standing almost toe to toe.

She narrowed her eyes at him before speaking, "I am not a slave to YOU to be ordered about as you see fit you murdering bastard!" She spit out and knew almost immediately she had made a mistake even before the loud crack echoed throughout the clearing.

The blow rocked her head back so violently that she didn't realize she had been knocked to her knees. She leaned forward, her forehead almost touching the ground, before sitting up and looking up at the now glowing red eyes of Death certain that he would kill her. She didn't know why but the blow from him shattered something inside her and tears welled up in her eyes as she touched her face gingerly, no longer caring about her impending death.

The tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him again, not bothering to move from the ground, seemingly unable to as she lowered her hand to gaze at the blood staining the tips of her fingers. She barely seemed to register the sting of the four long gouges in her cheek as she slumped forward on to the ground in defeat, curling in upon herself.

Death stormed away, leaving the seemingly broken angel lying on the ground in the lower fields. He paused at the top of the hill for a moment as a twinge of regret lanced through him and he turned to look back down at the crumpled figure by the stream. He forced himself to turn away and walk back to the house; he had to check things that needed his attention in his absence. His first task would be to check on the welfare of the New Dawn.

When he entered the house, four pairs of eyes turned to him immediately. They all noticed his normally orange eyes were burning bright red in a rage that was still burning off. They all, save one, knew what it meant and that it didn't look good for the noticeably absent angel. The little girl, the New Dawn, however took notice of her guardian's absence and glared at War accusingly.

Death noticed this and attempted to calm himself lest he make the child fearful and again that involuntary twinge of regret or was it guilt that plagued him. Before he could go to his study and disappear War captured his slighter brother's arm and pulled him down a long length of hallway to speak.

"What have you done with the girl's guardian brother?" Death gave him a glare before shaking off his younger brother's grip. "I have done nothing to the wench that she didn't deserve in her haste to challenge me, refuse to submit to my will, or in her haste label me things that I may be but shall not be called."

"What has she done to anger you so badly?" War could feel the unease growing in his heart and mind at the look on his brother's face that was sans its usual mask. "She called me a murdering bastard." It took everything in War's power not to shake his brother or strike at him for what he had done. Instead he opted for heading as fast as he could towards the lower fields.

He shot Fury and Strife a knowing look before bounding out the door, fear like none he had ever known in his existence pounded through his entire being. The angel of Justice played a vital role in the new world that was being created, a world that he fought hard to win back for the third kingdom. Now his brother's rash rage could put it in jeopardy because none of them were equipped to teach the young girl what she needed to learn from the angel.

When he topped the hill the sight that met him nearly undid him. He looked down upon the angel still lying near the stream where she had been struck down. He didn't know yet if she lived or not, most who insulted his brother as she had would not live to regret it.

He rushed down the hill to reach her and when he did he knelt beside her. She blinked up at him and relief rushed through him that she was alive but something seemed so very wrong about her even though she appeared completely unharmed in anyway. However she lay there unmoving, breathing and blinking the only sign she lived at all. She curled in upon herself like an injured child but made no sound, not even a whimper as silent tears coursed down her face. Something was indeed very, very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Death's Foe

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. **

"What has my brother done?" War asked and she still remained unmoving, not even acknowledging his existence. Carefully he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. He growled out loudly as he noticed the four deep gouges marring her cheek, dirt and blood making a crude bandage on the wounds.

He shook her gently, "Oreila please snap out of it, you cannot let Gloria see you like this." Still she did not move and he grew desperate as he shook her a bit harder, still she remained passive. Sighing in frustration he scooped her up gently in his arms and carried her back to the house, careful not to aggravate any injuries she may have that he could not see.

Somewhere between the field and the house she fell asleep in his arms and he knew a comfort he hadn't known before. He kicked the door open and headed straight for his bedroom, bellowing the entire way. "FURY GET IN HERE NOW I NEED YOU!"

He had no sooner laid her down upon his bed than Fury came flying into the room with her whip in hand. "Put that damn thing down and help me with Oreila, our idiot brother has injured her in his rage." Fury pushed him out of the way as Strife came flying into the room as well. "What is wrong?" He gave a confused look between his sister, his brother, and the angel lying limply on his brother's bed.

"Okay, damn shut up a minute guys. War I need you to go to her room and get a clean sleeping gown. Strife bring me some water and rags. Also make sure Gloria doesn't come in and see this." Both of them left to hurry about their appointed tasks while Fury sat next to the angel that she had actually grown fond of and stroked her hand gently, offering what little comfort she could.

War returned shortly with a clean light blue sleeping gown and turned his back when his sister quickly stripped the dirty clothes from Oreila and slipped on the clean gown. She settled her against the pillows as Strife returned with two bowls of water and several clothes. "Here, I have to go put the brat to bed; she is up still roaming the house."

War growled low in his throat as his brother chuckled before ducking out of the room, "Damn clown." Fury made a noise of agreement as she gingerly wiped the blood and mud from the side of Oreila's face and neck.

"My god he hit her with almost everything he had, these cuts are deep, really deep. We are lucky he didn't break her neck." War moved to sit near her side on the other side of the bed. "It is not the flesh I fear for Fury, it is her spirit. She was lying there making not a sound but awake." Fury chewed on her lip for a moment before dabbing at the cuts once more.

Finally she rose and gathered up the dirty clothes and water. "I have done what I can War. You are better at dressing wounds than I am." She left the room and War gathered what he needed and moved to sit next to her face. Tenderly he taped bandages over her cheek, checking to make sure the bleeding had stopped.

He stretched out next to her on his huge bed and tenderly stroked his thumb across the unharmed cheek facing him. She was still, not moving in her sleep if it were not for her even breathing he would think she was dead. "I will never leave your side again little one, I will protect you from that cruel bastard. He will never hurt you again, I swear to you if you will just please be okay."

He fell asleep with her smaller form stretched out beside his larger one in the massive bed. Down the hallway the drama continued as Fury marched determinedly towards her brother's study.

"What the hell do you call yourself doing you damn idiot!" She screamed at him no sooner than the door shut. He looked up from his desk with raised eyebrows as she marched forward to his desk. "I believe you should calm yourself sister." She bared her teeth at him before advancing on the desk to lean over it.

"You almost killed her Death and you know how important she is. She is to teach kindness, compassion, honesty, and above all motherly love to that young girl. Things we could never teach her. Have you no concern for the balance that you and War nearly died to restore!"

Death rose in a fluid motion to lean over the desk into his sister's face, "I know my duty well sister, I also had good reason for teaching her fear. I didn't hit her that hard."

"You hit her with almost everything you had Death whether you admit it or not. She is lucky she isn't dead, if War hadn't found her god knows what would have happened. You forget brother that you had your gauntlets on." With that Fury stormed out of the study leaving the boom of the slamming door to echo in the large room.

Death sat back down at the desk as the echoes subsided in the room. He looked down at his signature gauntlets that he had absolutely forgot he had worn. The dried blood stained the tips of them and that pesky feeling wrenched in his gut again. Sighing he stood and traveled the silent hallways to the angel's room only to find it empty.

This naturally puzzled him so he checked the young girl's room and found no one in it but the girl. Finally after checking the common room, Fury's room, and Strife's room he made it to War's room. The girl lay as if dead on the bed with War leaning up against the head board sleeping, his hand possessively tangled in the ebony locks of the angel.

Death showed no outward change as he moved to the bed and carefully removed the tape of the bandages to examine the four wounds on the girls face. Again his gut roiled and he knew without a doubt that he felt guilty for hurting her so badly. It was only meant to be a slap not what it turned into. Although he had never in his long life struck a woman, not even those he had killed. Killing them had seemed so less personal than physically attacking one out of anger and he found that it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Death loved to be the one in control of his life and every aspect of it. Yes he was a dominating and controlling lover, and it was the same for every facet of his life. However he had found no pleasure in striking this woman, even with what she had said to him. He retired to his room, leaving the unsettling woman to his brother.

Lying in bed Death attempted to find rest, only for it to elude him. The scene in the field played over in his mind. The angel looking up at him from the ground where she had fallen, the crimson of her blood staining her finger tips as tears flowed freely from her eyes. How had he not noticed it, even in his rage? Then other scenes floated through his mind's eye. The angel and girl frolicking about the clearing with the unicorns, all of them decked out in fresh flowers. The ebony mane flowing in the wind, dancing silver eyes, and a quirky smile.

Growling he flopped over and forced his mind to settle into a restful state and soon after troubled sleep followed. _Gravedigger….Murderer…Reaper…_


	5. Chapter 5

Death's Foe

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. **

War awoke the next morning to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his and he cracked open an eye. Oreila had her head rested against his hip and an arm flopped over his legs. He tenderly moved a piece of hair from her forehead. She whimpered in her sleep and cracked her eyes open.

He saw the fear in her eyes and smiled gently to ease her fear. "I am glad you are awake Oreila I feared for you." She smiled back at him and sat up carefully, wincing as she touched her face. "So it wasn't a dream, that bastard actually hit me." War covered her hand with his and nodded in agreement. "He is a monster War, how can you all stand him?" War sighed heavily before catching her off guard and pulling her into his lap; stroking his hand down her back comfortingly.

"He has never struck a woman before honestly. He can be dominating and controlling but I have never known him to be intentionally cruel. It seems out of character for him but I am sorry for what he did to you. Did you hear what I said to you last night?" She nodded and he pulled her head against his chest. "I heard you say that you would protect me from him."

"I will never let him hurt you again and I mean it Oreila, never again." She sighed and snuggled closer. "War will you come with me outside, I want to sit under the trees and watch Gloria play." He nodded and left only to return a few moments later with a beautiful dark green simple dress. "This should be comfortable for you to wear to relax in."

She reached out to touch the fine fabric in awe before taking the dress. War turned his back to allow her privacy. He was startled by the gentle touch on his arm, "Could you…um…help me lace up the back?" She said this while blushing prettily.

He chuckled before moving to stand behind her as she pulled her long hair over her shoulder to give him access to the laces. Suddenly his mouth went very dry as he gently laced up the laces up the back of the dress. He had never had such a calm and peaceful angel within reach of him and he couldn't resist running his calloused fingertips across her smooth and exposed shoulders.

Oreila shivered and turned to look up at War innocently and he knew then that she didn't understand what he desired because she was innocent for all her long years of living. It made him want to protect her all the more from his brother who had hurt her so badly and not shatter this tentative truce between him and her by kissing her like he wanted to at this moment.

"Are you ready to go outside?" She nodded and followed him outside only to find Gloria already sitting beneath the tree with a lapful of flowers. She sat down close to the girl with her back to the tree and War sat very close to her as they watched the young girl, now almost a teenager.

Gloria worked diligently on the flowers while glancing over at Oreila's bandaged face and War. Oreila eventually fell into a light catnap with the cool mid-morning breeze caressing her and with War's now reassuring presence close by, her hand finding its own way into his. She awoke to a gentle shaking on her shoulder and smiled at Gloria. "Well, daughter of my heart, what have you brought me?"

Gloria placed a wreath of flowers on Oreila's head and gently stroked her fingers along her bandaged cheek. She grabbed the human girl's hand in her own and nuzzled it gently before releasing her to place the other wreath on War's head which earned her a chuckle from the warrior.

Oreila leaned against War's chest and felt something in her soul click into place, it seemed so real that she sat bolt upright. War placed his hands on her bare shoulders gently, "What is the matter?" She shook her head, "Nothing, just thought I heard something but it was my imagination." She settled back again and watched the young teenager once again working with a lapful of flowers. She dozed off to that, along with War.

Death watched the exchange from the upper story window of his study. The feelings were becoming more and more mixed, causing his stomach to roil uneasily again. He watched her at ease, relaxed, and smiling with his brother and the girl. She was doing an excellent job teaching the young human who would be her races next great hope but his brother had moved in swiftly to be the protector's protector.

He felt in his soul that this should be his job but something in him kept telling him that this was not the time nor the place but one day perhaps. He was too stained and tainted to ever entertain the thought of touching the angel who stood for the thing that there was nothing of in his duty…_she was wrong, there is justice in war but not in death, in death there is only vengeance. _

He left a note explaining his departure for his siblings along with instructions for the girl. He would spend his time healing the sickness within his soul with the boy. He needed more instruction anyway; he looked around his study and knew he wouldn't see it for some time.

He left by the front door and he watched the angel freeze as he stopped in front of his brother and he noticed the protective tightening of his brother's arm. _Good brother, take good care of her._ "Brother I must leave for a time." War nodded at his brother.

Death turned to the human and took her small hands in his, giving them a gentle pat before releasing them. He turned to the angel before bowing to his knee before her, "I beg your forgiveness for my temper and the pain it has caused you." He saw her own answering rage boiling in her eyes, "Monster." He stood and slid his bone mask over his face before striding away to get his horse, Despair. He rode out of the corral as if Hell followed him and he disappeared in the distance.

She relaxed against War once again as the weight of anxiety left her. War watched her doze off again with a faint smile on her face and he had one on his face as he too napped peacefully with the young girl left to weaving her vines of flowers that she weaved around their interlaced hands. 


	6. Chapter 6

Death's Foe

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. **

With Death's departure weeks before the angel seemed to be coming around and much more friendly, as she had been before the incident with Death. She spent most mornings after she woke up teaching the young human the things that only a mother can teach a daughter just by being with her. Today was no exception and so when Strife and Fury came to collect her for her lessons Oreila finally went into the house to find something to occupy her time.

She stumbled across the library and wandered about in awe of the massive collection of books and scrolls that lined the walls. She knew that she would have the house to herself for much of the day and so she picked her out a book of Nephilim history to read. Maybe she could learn something about this strange race that she had never met at their peak, as her parents had.

She withdrew the book and curled up in one of the large chairs close to the blazing fire in the hearth, _must be magic to burn like that_, she thought before shrugging and opening the book.

Hours later she glanced up when loud booming noises echoed above the house. Thinking the worst from her time with the humans she ran to the window, only to find that it was a storm, a bad one by the looks of the clouds, moving in. She glanced down and saw Fury, Strife, and Gloria returning to the house. Smiling she made her way down to the common room to greet them, the wind banging the door open to announce their arrival. "Well how did it go today?" Strife cracked a big grin before tousling Gloria's hair, "The brat is getting better."

Oreila graced him with a withering glare before winking at Gloria, who giggled. "She still doesn't speak, Oreila. Other than that she is learning quickly, now all she needs to do is hurry and mature."

"That is one thing none of us can control and must be patient. As for her speech, perhaps she says nothing because she has nothing to say at the moment." With that being said she shepherded the girl into the kitchen to assist with cooking.

After the meal was prepared and served, everyone ate their fill, except War who was noticeably absent. "Has anyone seen War since this morning?" Strife cleared his throat softly, "He has been secluded up in Death's study, and I wouldn't disturb him." She shook her head, "I will take him up a plate of food and then leave him to it."

She fixed him a plate and carried it down the long hallway into the bowels of the inner lower floor to Death's study. Death's aura still permeated the area and it sent shivers down her spine. She knocked gingerly at the door, "Enter." Came War's rumbling deep voice from behind the door; she entered the study giving him a soft smile. She set the tray on the table and turned to leave as quickly and quietly as she had come.

She got about half way back to the door before War's massive chest appeared in front of her. She looked up at him and noticed the frown marring his face. "I apologize, my lord, I didn't mean to disturb you." This meek side of her threw him off for a moment until he realized something that set his blood to roiling. This was her way of submitting to him.

Before she could move back or away he placed his hands tenderly on either side of her head. Fear flared to life in her eyes immediately and he caressed her cheeks gently with the pads of his thumbs. "Beautiful." He mumbled softly before swooping in to plant a gentle but firm kiss on her lips. She stood there in shock as he released her; she touched her trembling fingers to her lips.

"You may go now." War's voice was deeper and harder this time and she felt a twinge of rejection as she bowed her head. She left the study and leaned heavily against the door to steady her shaking knees before moving away to say goodnight to everyone as the storm intensified overhead.

War sat heavily back down in the chair behind the desk and had to catch his unsteady breathing. He knew he had been harsh but it was for Oreila's own good because he couldn't have controlled himself if she had stayed after she submitted to him that way, she didn't understand the ways of the Nephilim. He had to send her away and hope like hell that he hadn't damaged their fledgling friendship.

Hours later after he finally finished some of the work that his brother had left behind to be tended to he stood and stretched as the lightening flashed brightly outside the study window and the thunder rumbled like a great demon roaring. He figured it was time to call it a night and headed to his room. Once he got there though he couldn't sleep and lay there on his bed after undressing with the covers pulled to his waist modestly.

He lay there in the dark for hours before there came a familiar tentative knock on his door and he groaned deep in his chest but he couldn't just leave her standing outside in the hallway. "Come in Oreila." She pushed the door open and his breath latched down in his throat and refused to move for several seconds. She wore a long gossamer gown of silvery material with her long ebony hair flowing about her. "War, I cannot sleep with the storm."

He looked at her skeptically, "You, Angel of Justice, are afraid of storms." He meant it as a statement but it sounded more like a sarcastic question. She nodded shyly before turning to leave, "I am sorry to bother you once again, War."

"Wait, come here. Come sit beside me for a bit and talk if it will calm your fears." He said as he realized she truly did fear the storm. She smiled weakly before moving to sit beside him, leaning against the headboard for support. "I am truly sorry if I upset you by interrupting you earlier War, Strife warned me not to."

He chuckled low in his throat, "I was never angry with you, little one; I just needed to clear my head. You seem to not know much about Nephilim customs and what some things can do to us." She nodded and quirked her head to the side in curiosity and he made a sound in his throat. "Oreila you are an innocent in every sense of the word. What you did today was something that every male Nephilim in all of history reacts to in only one way and that is to claim you for their own. When you called me my lord that was a signal that you were submitting to me and to my will; do you understand?"

"I understand but in all honesty I knew beforehand. I spent the afternoon reading up on Nephilim and their customs, though I had no clue how seriously your kind takes that sort of thing." War sat up in shock as he gazed wide eyed at the angel before him, who nervously fidgeted with her hands in her lap before standing up at the side of the bed. "Wait, where are you going?"

She reached a trembling hand up to the ribbon at the breast of her gown as she turned to face him fully and pulled it free. The gown fell in a shimmering cloud to her feet and she stood naked in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Death's Foe

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. **

She reached a trembling hand up to the ribbon at the breast of her gown before turning to face him fully and pulled it free. The gown fell in a shimmering cloud to her feet and she stood naked in front of him.

War's gaze immediately became heated, "Oreila, do you understand what you are asking? Can you possibly know what you are wanting?" She nodded her head slowly but firmly her gaze never wavering from his. "War unless I am a fool, then I know you want me too. Perhaps I was wrong?" She suddenly became shy and hid her face behind the curtain of her hair.

He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed, pinning her with his upper body onto her back. He nuzzled at her neck tenderly, nipping lightly before moving to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. When she gave a small gasp he seized his chance and drove his tongue into her sweet mouth to duel with her tongue.

She whimpered deep in her throat and arched against his chest, needing something but not quite understanding what she needed. She told him as much when he came up for air from their kiss, "War I need something, badly, but I don't understand what I need." She practically whined against his throat as she pressed her lips to his throat in a hot open mouthed kiss.

He laughed softly before running his hands up her thigh and hip possessively and letting it drift up her belly, the muscles jumping under his touch. Finally he placed his mouth on one of her nipples and she jerked violently beneath him, crying out as she tangled her hands in his hair, not quite understanding how it affected him but being unable to stop herself. He moved swiftly to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, swapping back and forth between them until she bucked beneath him and was rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to ease the ache between them.

He carefully drew her thighs apart with his hand and drew small circles across her inner thighs. She moaned softly, her hot breath fanning across his ear as she nipped at it, which earned her a soft growl from him that sent chills down her spine.

He very carefully opened her folds to reveal her entrance and was pleased to find that she was almost ready for him to claim her. She was too lost in need to feel but a moment of shyness before it was swept away by his finger lightly stroking the bundle of nerves that seemed connected to her entire body. She writhed against his hand until she was panting for something more, anything but this torture.

He grinned wickedly at her before sliding down her body using his hands to hold her hips to the bed and he swiped his tongue across her entrance. She did attempt to bolt straight up only to find her lower body pinned by his large hands. He attacked that bundle of nerves in earnest and she went wild. Her heels dug into the back of his shoulders and he watched her throw her head back with wild moans, groans, and whimpers coming from her lips.

Her whole body began trembling and jerking as she fisted her hands in the covers on the bed and he knew she was close to her climax. He sped up the lashings of his tongue until she seemed to fly apart and came hard, crying out his name, "WAR!"

She collapsed in a panting; sweating heap as he moved over her body until he was face to face with her. "Are you ready for the rest, my little one?" She looked up at him with wide eyes, "You mean there's more? Is it as good?"

"My angel, there is more and it is far better but it will hurt you the first time. I will be as gentle as I can. Trust me?" She nodded her head. He rocked back on his heels and carefully probed her virginal entrance with a finger and pushed deep inside until he found her barrier intact. She winced a bit but moved her hips against his finger. He worked his finger in and out of her for a few moments until she was fully prepared for him.

He moved back over her body, realizing just how large he was compared to her. "This will change things, are you sure this is what you desire?" She nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips tenderly. He gently grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head before giving one hard sharp thrust inside her that broke through her barrier.

She screamed out in pain this time and he froze inside her to allow her time to adjust. The pain faded into a dull throb after a few moments and she felt the trembles in his muscles from resisting his primal urges but she wanted this primal side of him, it felt right. She carefully rolled her hips up against his and he groaned through gritted teeth. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

He began moving slowly at first and steadily sped up until he was pounding away inside her, her body squeezing and holding him as if it were a glove made for him. Her moans and cries of pleasure were undoing him quickly and he could no longer resist his impulses when he gazed down at her.

She positively glowed beneath him, her ebony hair fanned out around her, her head thrown back in ecstasy, and just the fact she was beneath him drove him hard. He pounded harder into her and she met him thrust for thrust willing to take anything he would give her. Finally he gave out a hoarse cry with his release as she released one final time with him.

She swam dizzily back down from where her wave of pleasure had taken her, a place where she only saw bright bursts of lights. When she opened her eyes she was snuggled across War's broad chest with his arms wrapped securely around her. She snuggled closer into the embrace and allowed him to lull her to sleep with gentle strokes across her hair. The storm no longer bothered her as she drifted off with him close behind.

Early the next morning Gloria came flying into the room with Fury and Strife chasing her in a small game of catch that she engaged in when she wanted to avoid her lessons. They all three stopped short inside the doorway of their brother's room and gaped in amazement at the sight that met them. War and Oreila, Angel of Justice, intertwined in a mass of naked tangled limbs.

Suddenly War sat bolt straight in the bed and glared at them as he carefully flipped the covers modestly over Oreila as she began to stir. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat up in the bed, "War, what's the mat…" she trailed off as she saw the others in the room. Suddenly she blushed a deep shade of red before offering a meek, "Good morning."

"Well what has happened here?" Strife said in between fits of chuckles. Fury glared at him, "I believe we have intruded upon private affairs of adults and need to give them privacy." Gloria quirked a brow in the direction of the two she had come to think of as her aunt and uncles.

She gave an exaggerated shake of her head and an eye roll before pointing to the two adults in the massive bed. Finally in the near year they had known her she spoke, "Mother and father." Having said that she turned to leave the room, having given up the game of chase and ready to begin her lessons.

Giving Strife several nudges, Fury managed to run him from the room to give the angel and her brother some privacy. "Well that was beyond embarrassing." War nodded in agreement, "It is to be expected, I refuse to keep you as a dirty secret. It wouldn't be fair to you." She gave him a dazzling smile before standing up from the bed and stretching her naked body in the early morning light.

War regarded her naked form and gazed at it intently, so much so that she began to blush. "Well I suppose I should get dressed hmm?" He cocked his head to the side before smiling, "I rather like you this way." She laughed brightly, "That may be but I believe that would cause quite a stir."

"I have something for you before you leave." She regarded him curiously as he approached her carrying a small long box. He opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with intricate weavings in the metal and in the center was vines of silver weaved into the shape of a tree with emeralds dotted among its limbs. She gasped softly. "War I certainly thank you but this is too much. It is simply too beautiful."

He gently turned her until her back was facing him and placed the necklace over her throat and latched it into place. "You would honor me beyond anything possible if you would wear this." She nodded and turned to wrap her hands around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. He drew away after the kiss, "I need to finish some more work Death left behind so I won't be done for a while. Spend the day with Gloria if you wish."

She smiled and left to go change into some clothes in her room and headed outside. She didn't bother to tell him that Strife would be handling most of the work with Gloria today so she actually had free time today and she was restless. She decided to seek out Fury in the glen she knew Fury spent most her free time meditating in.

She landed in the glen with only a slight rustle of feathers, only to find Fury already standing to face her. "You play a dangerous game with War, Oreila." She seemed taken aback for a moment. "I am not playing games with his affections if that is what you fear Fury. I honestly have a very deep affection for him that has deepened in the passing weeks."

Suddenly the wind gave a particularly strong gust and brushed the hair away from Oreila's throat to reveal the necklace to Fury. Her eyes flared open wide for a moment before she gasped out a question. "Where the hell did you get that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Death's Foe

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. **

Suddenly the wind gave a particularly strong gust and brushed the hair away from Oreila's throat to reveal the torque to Fury. Her eyes flared open wide for a moment before she gasped out a question. "Where the hell did you get that?"

She placed her hand on the silver necklace about her throat and eyed Fury warily, unsure of her apparent anxiety. "War gave it to me this morning. Why?" Fury shook her head thoughtfully, "Come walk with me Oreila and I will explain a few things to you."

She walked along the forest trail beside Fury for several moments before Fury spoke, "I found the book on Nephilim history and culture in the library this morning. I assume you were reading up on your temporary allies." She nodded an affirmative. "Well you did not read far enough in I am afraid, to know what the gift you accepted means to War and how much you will hurt him if you ever return it."

"Why would I return it, is it unusual for Nephilim to give a gift to a lover?" Fury laughed before shaking her head. "No that in and of itself is not unusual but that is no ordinary gift little angel."

"It's not?" Oreila paused for a moment on the trail to touch the necklace and felt a pulse within it and she furrowed her brow in confusion. "No Oreila it is not. You see every Nephilim possesses an item that they seek out early in their life, a piece of jewelry in most cases, which they retain and give only to the one they give their heart to. That is not so bad except that the piece of jewelry is given the essence of the Nephilim it belongs to and so they literally give a piece of themselves to the person who is gifted with the item. They feel your pain, your sorrow, joy or any other thing you feel strongly."

"You mean that War gave this to me because he loves me?" Fury nodded. "Oh my goodness I didn't know."

"SO you intend to give it back and hurt him? Was love not what you were looking for?" She gave the angel a hard stare and awaited her response. Oreila considered her next words carefully. "I do not intend to give it back because I was looking for love and I will not deny a strong feeling for War. I will instead treasure it as much as I will treasure him."

Fury swept her up into a strong hug, "Welcome to the family then, my new sister." She blushed furiously. "What will Strife say?" Fury waved away her concern. "You wear that proudly and boldly, I will tell my brother. Which if I am not mistaken it is time to call it a day as we have been walking for quite some time and it seems to have gotten dark."

Oreila took to the skies and sped towards the house. She intended to spend the evening and night with War. He also had some explaining to do since his sister had to be the one to explain the implications of his gift.

War heard the rustle of wings for only a moment before the doors to the study were flung open. None of the others knew yet that Death had returned for a few days but the shock registered clearly on Oreila's face as she saw the masked rider conversing with War. She cut her eyes sharply to War before regarding his brother with a much harder look.

"I apologize for barging in War but I needed to speak with you." He gave her a considering look and it did not go unnoticed by Death. "I will speak to you after supper; Death will be joining us for a few days." She gave him a gentle incline of her head in acknowledgement. "As you wish, my lo…" She stopped when he gave her a tiny head shake and quietly left the study. Death didn't' miss this exchange either.

War watched her go before turning back to his brother whose eyes held a slight amusement in them. "So I see you have her sufficiently under control." War snorted, "Hardly, she just likes me more than you."

"I have no doubt of that brother; I have given her far less reason to like me." Death eyed his brother to judge his mood before finishing his thoughts. "What has transpired since I have left I wonder, she seems much…more… than last I remember seeing her."

"I believe that is because she is Death but I do not care to elaborate on it until I have had a chance to speak with her." Death knew the tone and decided it best to leave his younger sibling alone on the subject for now. "The boy is learning well and I wish to know how the girl does as well."

"She is strong, intelligent, and not overly talkative as for her lessons she is learning quickly as well, almost done I would say. I think perhaps her body need only to mature now and she will be ready. Five short years left and she can go on to take over her role." Death nodded before moving to look out the window as the girl in question came running back up the field with Strife not far behind.

He watched the angel waiting in the front yard and when the girl saw her she flew into her waiting arms. The angel spun her round in the hug before setting her down and speaking to her, though he couldn't hear the words. He vaguely noted War leaving the room. He watched his sister approach the angel and they spoke with their heads close together, mid conversation his sister snapped her eyes up to the window and gave a weak wave before turning back to the clearly distressed angel. _She still fears me._

She steered her inside from his view with an arm slung protectively around her shoulders. "My how things have changed in the time I have been gone, I wonder what will change in the fore coming years that I will be gone." He said it to no one in particular. However War answered him, almost startling Death because he had not heard him return. "She will continue to blossom in the companionship neither of them have ever had."

Death wondered mildly who War was referring to the angel and girl or the angel and his sister. He shrugged it off and sat at his desk as he watched War leave the room.

Oreila was shaking by the time Fury had led her to her room. "My eldest brother will not harm you now." It was a statement and probably not a true one so to make Fury feel better she nodded and pasted on a smile. "I was just wondering what I should do about this until War has that talk with me." She motioned to the necklace resting around her neck.

Fury cocked her head to the side and gave it a long considering look. "I say display it proudly. Come to think of it, I may not have the most womanly hand but I could pick out some clothing and do your hair in a flattering manner for tonight. It is, after all, a celebration for the family to be together again." Gulping nervously she took a deep breath and motioned to herself, "Well work your magic then sister."

Fury went to Oreila's closet and rummaged around in the clothing that one of her brothers had provided her with. She considered them carefully; they all flattered the angel's coloring. Then she found one that caught her eye and she crowed in triumph as she clutched it, and the angel jumped at the sudden outburst. "What is it Fury?"

She held up the lovely gown for Oreila to inspect, the dress was of a pale blue, so pale in fact it looked almost silver and it had a deep back and sleeves that gathered at the shoulders through a dark blue circle on each side. It gave it an almost classic Grecian look the way it was made and the way it fell straight to the floor. "You must wear this one. It will flatter your color and make you look like a goddess."

She blushed darkly and stepped out of her clothing that she had been wearing, allowing Fury to pull the soft dress over her head. She sighed at the feel of it on her skin, so light as if butterflies were caressing her instead of the fabric. "I take it you like it?"

She beamed at Fury, "It is stunning, it truly is." Fury smiled back at her and moved her over to sit in a chair, "Now I just need to do your hair." She sat patiently for what seemed like forever as Fury fussed with her hair. "You know you have really long hair." Oreila chuckled softly, "It can be a bother at times." Fury went back to fiddling with it and eventually sighed and set back to admire it before dragging Oreila over to the mirror to see it.

Oreila gasped as she looked in the mirror. Fury had piled her long hair atop her head in a messy bun that was pinned up with small tendrils hanging out across her neck and in front of her ears. The whole looked messy but elegant and the dress suited her well too. "Come on, it is time to eat. Strife has supervised Gloria in the kitchen and I believe tonight we will see the fruits of your labor in the New Dawn."

Gulping heavily she nodded and headed out the door but not before placing her fingertips against the necklace in a habit that would soon be set.


	9. Chapter 9

Death's Foe

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. I do not own the lyrics that I borrowed from Blackmore's Night's song The Storm. **

Gulping heavily she nodded and headed out the door but not before placing her fingertips against the necklace in a habit that would soon be set.

They headed down the stairs to the dining room, which was alive with conversation from the three riders currently at the table. Gloria sat beaming as Strife praised her and her cooking skills. All conversation stopped as Fury and Oreila entered the dining room.

She fidgeted nervously with her fingers as she glanced at Fury from under her lashes. Fury motioned for her to take a seat between her and War. She leaned over to War and whispered softly, "We need to talk later." He nodded and raised an eyebrow at her as she carefully placed her fingertips to the necklace resting at her collar bone.

He smiled down at her before turning his attention back to the other people. Gloria glanced at her questioningly as she took the first bite of the roast that she had cooked. "Gloria, this is perfect, your future mate will be pleased." The young woman beamed under her praise, "Thank you mother."

Oreila was a bit taken back, the young girl had just started talking and now she was calling her mother. She returned the girl's smile before turning her attention back to the one rider she didn't care for. He watched her obsessively and it began to grate on her nerves.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He made a gruff sound in the back of his throat before directing his attention elsewhere. War regarded her sternly for her attempt at riling his brother. She smirked and returned her attention to silently eating her plate.

After everyone had eaten they remained setting at the table conversing about things in other realms that were of no importance to her so she and Gloria just sat back letting the food digest and the conversation lull them. She knew War wanted to avoid the conversation about the piece of jewelry that so far had remained undetected. Well it had until Strife made a comment about it. "Well my dear new sister, are you pleased with all that our pupil has learned?"

War, Strife, and Fury grew still at the loud growl that issued from Death. Everyone regarded him and Fury's advice made her braver than she felt; War wouldn't hide her as a dirty secret and she wouldn't do it to him either. She raised her head high, with her chin slightly tilted up to reveal the necklace.

Death gave a roar and surged to his feet, startling everyone, "JUST WHAT IS THAT!" He kept a finger pointed at her throat and when no one answered him he moved suddenly. Before Oreila could think Death had her by her throat and his masked face rested dangerously close to her face. "What is this?"

Oreila squirmed in his grip as it was bruising against her throat. "I do not owe you any explanations." Death squeezed harder and she gurgled sickeningly as she tried to speak. Suddenly the pressure was released and she fell to the floor. War stood between him and her as Fury and Strife attempted to prevent bloodshed. "You will kindly keep your hands off my mate and your sister."

Death sneered at him, "My sister? Your mate?" Before turning to leave the room, the echoing of his study door slamming reaching them. Gloria rushed to the woman who was the only mother she had known and kneeled beside her.

Oreila gasped with her hand resting against her throat, tears glazing her eyes. "Mother?" She placed her hand on the young woman's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I am fine dearest, please go in the kitchen and clean up after supper." The young woman left with some trepidation.

War reached down and picked her up in his arms. "You deal with Death; if I see him again I am very likely to kill him." Oreila rested her head against his shoulder as he spoke to his brother. He carried her through the house and to his room before setting her down gently on the bed.

"You wanted to talk. I can only assume it is about the necklace." She nodded her head firmly and touched the necklace with her fingertips again. "I am not upset about the gift or the fact you gave it to me without telling me its purpose. However I am upset that I had to learn the truth of it from your sister."

He gently cupped her cheek, "I am sorry." She nuzzled his hand affectionately and smiled up at him. "I cannot be angry with you." He pulled her gently to him and held her close for several minutes, the only sound their breathing. Finally he released her and allowed her to step back. "I am going to get my night dress, beloved, and then I will be back." He nodded and watched her leave.

He sat on the bed, waiting for her to return and when she did he noticed that she carried her night dress across her arm. "Will you help me out of this dress and get these pins out of my hair." She didn't realize how much it meant to him that she asked him to do these simple tasks for her.

Gently he felt for each pin and pulled it out until her long ebony traces cascaded over his arms. He pulled his fingers through it for a moment and let his fingers slide over the nape of her neck. She shivered under his gentle seduction and bit her lip to stop the breathy moan. He slid his hands over her shoulders lightly, pulling the straps of the dress down so that it puddled at her feet.

She turned to face him then and moved to press against him, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. He drew her towards the bed, her other clothing lying forgotten across the back of a chair. He pulled her down on top of him and proceeded to make her forget the events of earlier.

Later that night War slept peacefully as Oreila sat at the edge of the bed watching the full moon rising in the distance. Her own demons and past were pounding at her door tonight. Not many angels could claim to have killed anything save for demons and her duties weighed heavily on her heart. She moved restlessly to pull the flowing white night dress on and stepped onto the balcony before spreading her wings to take flight into the dark skies.

She landed down by the stream that was her favorite spot in the whole valley despite her encounter with Death here. At the thought of him she shook her head. He was a monster in her book and she would rather not ever see his masked face again; that however was not to be this night as he was lurking in the shadows watching her.

He watched her angelic form in the moonlight and wished she would look at him the way she looked at his brother. Yet he was Death and he knew he could never give her what she wanted, what his brother could. He stepped from the shadows and cleared his throat.

She spun and he saw the momentary flash of fear as her hand flew to her throat. "Peace, I mean you no harm." She regarded him warily. "What are you doing here?" She asked him defensively and he heard the tone she used. He chuckled low in his throat.

"I am not following you if that is what you fear." She held her ground as he moved to stand beside her and gazed up at the moon. "I suppose I am here for the same reason you are."

"I highly doubt that." She was intentionally being difficult but he had given her little reason to be friendly. "I am sorry for what I did to you." She turned to look at him in confusion. "I still think you're a monster."

"Perhaps I have a reason to be." She held his gaze steadily for long moments before finally turning to stare back at the moon in the sky. "Do you know what prayer angel children say at night, Kinslayer?"

He allowed her the use of the name as he sensed no malice in her voice but shook his head that he did not. She took a shallow breath and began reciting the prayer,

"Now I lay me down to sleep,

Lest my soul the Reaper keep,

If I should die before I awake,

I pray the Reaper, my soul doesn't take.

"That is pure ridiculousness." He said softly. "Sometimes I wonder if it isn't me that is their boogey man." She said softly before growing quiet. They were both silent for several minutes, looking up at the sky, never once looking at each other. If she looked at him she would feel the anger in her heart.

"Oreila, why do you carry such a burden in your soul?" She gave a soul weary sigh. "Many angels never see battle, never are stained with blood. Those that do are often only killing demons; they see it as nothing and feel no remorse. I, however, have killed angels, demons, and humans in the name of Justice. I was born for only one purpose."

He regarded her in a new light; she shared the same kind of burden he himself carried. "Death?" He looked at her then and still she glanced up into the sky. "Yes."

"Why do you wear that mask." He was stunned for a moment, many people knew why he wore it and yet they never had asked that simple question. "Look at me and I will tell you." She seemed to battle with herself for a moment before lowering her gaze to his.

"I wear it out of shame. I killed my own race, I exterminated all of them save for us four. I use it to hide my face and cover up my sins. I am a monster." The tone he used and the way he looked down at his clenched hands made her heart soften. "I hurt you."

She was shocked by that and the last of her anger faded away. Death jerked as she placed a hand on his cheek that wasn't covered by the bone mask. "You are not a monster; you did what you had to do to save all of creation." He looked at her for several heartbeats.

"If I should feel no guilt then why should you carry guilt also? Was that not what you did?" She shook her head before turning to look back up into the sky. "Did you know the children of Earth sang a rhyme about me in the old days?" He shook his head once more and waited for her to tell him.

"She seems to come from everywhere,

Welcome to the dragon's lair,

Fingers running through your hair,

She asks you out to play."

"See I wasn't considered the Angel of Justice to them because they didn't understand justice, to them I was Death." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and then saw the dark bruises about her throat where he had grabbed her. Gently he ran a fingertip over them and she shuddered before turning to look at him a second before she took to the sky. No doubt returning to his brother's bed, her mate and he felt something twist sickly in his stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Death's Foe

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use. **

Death had thought wrong if he thought that she would be fine in just a few weeks since weeks had gone by and she was like a ghost walking the halls. She hardly slept, more or less keeping in her room and all of them, save War, grew concerned for her survival as she didn't eat anymore. She was wasting away and it upset Gloria to no end as she worried for the only mother she remembered having.

Oreila spent most her nights on the balcony of her room, listening to the sounds coming from War's open window night after night. It made her heart constrict painfully with every sound but sometimes the silence was worse as she was left with her own thoughts. Tonight was no different except Death stood on the balcony above her since he knew of her nightly wanderings.

She had reached her breaking point tonight and suddenly with an angry sigh she left her soft lilting voice take on a hard edge as she started to sing, the first time she had sang or hummed in weeks.

**I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like. Is it over yet? In my head, I know nothing of your kind and I won't reveal your evil mind. Is it over yet? I can't win."**

**So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left. I know that I can find that fire in your eyes. I am going all the way, get away please! You take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where my heart should be! You got to fight just to make it through! Cause I will be the death of you.**

**This will be all over soon! Pour the salt into the open wound, is it over yet? Let me in! **

**So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left. I know that I can find that fire in your eyes. I am going all the way, get away please! You take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where my heart should be! You got to fight just to make it through! Cause I will be the death of you.**

**I'm waiting! I'm praying! Realize! Start hiding!**

**You take the breath right out of me! You left a hole where my heart should be! You got to fight just to make it through! Cause I will be the death of you.**

She ended the song on a stuttering breath and Death could hear the soft sobs as she stuffed her fist to her mouth so she could bite down on it. He didn't think the angel would take it this hard and he was angry that he had put her through this but she was HIS! He glared as he heard the soft laughter of his brother's mate as she slammed the window to their room shut. He knew the angel cringed.

"What was I thinking anyway? I was so stupid, Father forgive me." She whispered into the dark watches of the night before she turned to go into her room and shut the window behind her. Oreila curled into a ball on her side as she closed her eyes, her body was so weak and yet her soul was so vibrant that it refused to leave her body.

Death stayed out on his balcony for a long time after that, pondering when he should make his move on the angel below to help her recover before she wasted away into nothingness. He decided that she would be going outside to watch Gloria in her lessons tomorrow. With that he turned to go to his study to catch up on some things.

Oreila awoke that morning to someone beating on her door. She opened it to see Death standing there but she couldn't even muster a glare or look of surprise. This concerned Death as he had never seen her lacking spirit before. "Come outside and spend the day with the child, she doesn't have long left here." That seemed to shake the angel somewhat and she inclined her head toward him in consent.

Oreila was fuming inside but lacked the energy to do anything but shut the door in Death's surprised face. She got dressed quickly and moved to go outside, her wings trailing behind her because she lacked the strength to lift them anymore. She found herself sitting under the tree that War and she had shared as her heart constricted at the thought.

As if on cue that mouthy red headed bitch's laughter rang harshly in the air and she cringed, earning a pitying glance from Strife and Fury who were putting their horses through their paces today. Gloria had been tending the garden but sensing her 'mothers' distress she quickly found a more suitable task to ease her suffering from watching the other two. Death watched this from the shadow of the doorway.

Oreila's nails dug into her palms deep enough to leave red marks as she resisted the urge to pick a fight she couldn't win in her present state. "Momma?" She turned her gaze to the questioning look on Gloria's face. "Yes dearest?"

"I think it's time to find a new daddy." The confident matter of fact tone made her give a soft bark of laughter, the first in a long time. She patted the girl's had before closing her eyes. She all but purred as Gloria began pulling her ever present brush through her hair in long soothing strokes.

Suddenly Gloria sprang to her feet and looked down at her mother. "I am going to fix you some tea I know will make you feel better Momma." With that the girl dashed into the house and Oreila didn't miss the look she got from Azura or what she said to War. "The angel mopes around for losing what was never hers and now the girl still acts as if it's her mother and tends to her every need. Still she refuses to even make friends with me" She said this with a pout on her face.

As if on cue Azura stood and moved towards her with War reluctantly letting her go. Oreila figured he was scared she would kill the woman and good thing he did too. If it weren't for her better nature she would have killed the wench already but War was happier than he had ever been with her so she allowed it.

"You should be ashamed of yourself you stupid angel." Oreila sighed and turned her face away to stare out into the valley as Death continued to watch from the doorway. "Go away Azura." The woman laughed and continued. "I will be glad when the girl is gone so that you don't have to be here any longer you are so sad." The woman let out a bark of laughter as she tormented the angel.

Suddenly she wasn't laughing as tea dripped down her face and everyone burst out laughing, except Oreila, who just cracked a small smile. Gloria stood between them and held the now empty cup in her trembling fingers. "You leave my mother alone."

Azura's face grew red with anger and Oreila immediately realized what was about to happen and quicker than thought stepped in between them. Everyone froze as the crack echoed through the small clearing in front of the house. Azura had meant to strike Gloria but as a blatant passive defiance Oreila had stepped in front of the girl and took the blow. Oreila was no weakling but the weeks of suffering had taken their toll on her body.

She seemed to crumble as she hit the ground on her side without a sound and her eyes rolled up in her head. Death was at her side in an instant and his eyes blazed at Azura before War drew her away to give her a stern lecture.

Death gently shook Oreila and when she didn't respond he scooped her up into his arms and headed inside. She was surprisingly light and he realized just how truly frail she had let herself become and guilt ripped through him so hard he actually physically stumbled.

He made it to his study and laid her down on one of the couches as he watched her. A little while later she awoke and looked around in confusion. "What happened?" Growling from his chair he moved to her side. "You did a stupid thing. You have become so weak that you could not protect your ward."

His words stung and she lashed out at him, pushing him away. "Leave me alone." She made to move and swayed dangerously before he clutched her elbow gently. "You must start taking care of yourself Oreila." She rolled her eyes and jerked her arm away and started toward the door but not before giving one last smart ass remark. With a mock bow she muttered, "As you wish my lord."

It wasn't until she was suddenly pinned between Death's body and the wall did she remember Nephilim customs. Death's gaze raked over her and she trembled against him as she realized she was too weak to fight him off and couldn't even touch the floor the way he had her held.

He pressed his masked face against her throat and inhaled her scent. She gave a tiny mewl of fear and he drew his face away to see her head turned away and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He drew off his mask and let it clatter to the floor and her eyes cracked open. "Look at me." She turned her face towards him and gasped when she realized he no longer wore his mask.

She would have stroked his face had her arms been free but suddenly his face was buried in her neck and he grazed his teeth over her flesh. She shivered and bit her lip as a familiar feeling welled up inside her and she fought it. Sensing her struggle Death moved his mouth along her jaw, to plant his mouth firmly on her. At first she refused him entrance until he nipped at her lower lip and she gave a tiny gasp. It was enough as his tongue swept into her mouth to tangle with hers.

She found that his kiss wasn't unpleasant and she kissed him back. He felt the small shift and pressed it as he broke the kiss to trail kisses down her throat until he reached her breasts. She gave a small whimper and struggled against him as her senses returned.

Suddenly the room shifted as he pressed her onto the couch and lay atop her. His hands grasped her dress and the fabric gave away in his grip, baring her to his gaze. She trembled uncontrollably as humiliation swept over her and she closed her eyes. His hand pinched her chin and forced her to face him, "Watch me, look at me Oreila." She opened her eyes and he saw the fear in them.

He nuzzled her breasts again deliberately before taking a nipple in one mouth and rolling the other between his fingers. He growled as she bucked instinctively against him as pleasure shot through her awakened and denied body. He chuckled softly as he moved to kiss her again before letting his hand trail up her thighs, seeking entrance. He groaned as he touched her and she moaned into his mouth, he had thought of this day for a long time.

He couldn't' wait as he felt her slick passage and moved the needed parts of his harness. As she felt him probing her entrance she froze and her quicksilver eyes flicked up to his in fear as she begin bucking but this time it was to gain freedom. Tears coursed down her face as she pleaded in wordless sounds for him to release her.

Growling he demanded submission, it was high time she stop pining for someone she never belonged to. He ran himself home in her body and it tightened like a bow string beneath him. He began pounding into her and slowly her struggles changed. Instead of trying to flee she clutched him closer.

She was begging for more as she thrashed her head side to side and her legs locked around his hips giving him more access. Her small nails scored his back as he pushed her higher in her pleasure, driving her insane with her need to reach her release. He growled again as he grasped her silky hair and forced her head back and she bowed up against him, allowing him deeper access. She screamed out his name and he nearly lost it as she bucked wildly beneath him, releasing a passion she didn't know she had.

Finally he drove deep into her and spilled himself. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes as her mouth opened in a silent scream with her release. She laid panting and trembling beneath him. Gently he pulled her exhausted body against his as he covered her with a blanket. He smiled gently down at her seeing her already asleep with a small smile on her lips. He smiled himself and gently moved a strand of her ebony hair from her face and found himself playing with it in fascination. She sighed and snuggled closer to his body and he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Sleep my little angel."


	11. Chapter 11

Death's Foe

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use. **

Oreila woke the next morning feeling far more rested and relaxed than she remembered feeling in a long time. She stretched her arms above her head and tried to remember the night before but at first it seemed kind of hazy. Then it all came back to her in a rush and her eyes immediately snapped over to the Horseman sitting behind the desk watching her.

His mask was firmly back on his face and he was regarding her with an odd look. She was completely outraged that he had taken advantage of her after all the pain she had been through. Death was satisfied to see the stirrings of anger burning in her eyes as she regarded him coldly. She opened her mouth to berate him when the object of her pain came barging in the room.

"Death I ne…" He allowed his voice to trail away as he took in the sight of a naked Oreila barely covered in a blanket on the couch and Death sitting calmly behind his desk. Oreila gave him such a cold look that he actually took a step back as she stood calmly from the couch and wrapped her wings around blanket clad body.

Death watched as she approached him and wondered what was turning around in that mind of hers. She prowled towards War and when she was standing in front of him she looked into his eyes. "Are you alright?" That was the worst thing he could have said, anything would have been worse than him just keeping silent.

"No I am not alright because you broke your promise the first chance you get! You betrayed me, betrayed what I sacrificed for you! You let him…oh never mind you have Azura and that's all you care about so just leave me alone!" By the time she stormed out of the room her face was flush with color, her chest heaved in suppressed anger, and her eyes blazed defiantly.

Death and War both watched as she left the study and slammed the door behind her. War suddenly had his brother lifted by his cowl. "What the fuck did you do to her?" He snarled and Death lost his patience with his youngest brother. War found himself quite quickly pinned to the wall staring into nearly red eyes as his brother pressed his scythes against his neck in warning.

"I saved her life brother. You nearly destroyed her and she gave you everything that should have been her mate's because you both believed she was yours. She can never go back to the White City, she is forever banned from it because she gave herself to you and you turned your back on her." He sneered at his brother and watched as shock rippled over his features.

"What do you mean?" War asked in a disbelieving tone. Death released the scythes from his brother's neck before speaking again. "She never belonged to you brother and we will leave it at that. I did what I did for a reason." Death gave a heavy sigh before sitting down at his desk and rubbing his temples.

"What reason could you have for doing that to her brother when you have never given her a reason to trust you?" War questioned him and Death shot him another red tinted glare. "Do not question me as if you still care for her War. I would rather see her angry than dying of a broken spirit. See to it that your wench doesn't mess things up."

War gave Death a snarl before turning to leave the room. Death watched him leave and listened as he heard the soft sobbing coming from the rooms above his. He knew that it was the angel and he worried that perhaps he may have made another misstep with her.

Oreila made it to her room and collapsed on the bed. She sat there for long minutes just simply curled into a trembling ball as the full impact of last night came crashing back to her. After several long minutes of thinking and hearing the angry voices of Death and War below her she finally hugged her pillow to her chest like a human child and cried all the pain out of her soul.

There came a soft tapping at her door and she figured that it was most likely Gloria come to check on her. She hoped by not answering that the girl would go away and not have to see her this way. She was surprised when the door creaked open and then closed softly. She didn't even turn to see who it was as she curled tighter into a ball and hid her face in the pillow. It didn't matter who it was anyway.

A large hand rested on her shoulder and she turned over to see that it was Death. She reacted without thinking and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. Everything seemed to slow to a stop, including her breathing, when she realized that she had just slapped probably the most powerful being in the universe. She swallowed hard as she saw his jaw clench as he held her gaze.

"I deserved that." His words shocked her as she watched him carefully. "You bastard, did you come here to gloat?" She practically snarled at him before turning her back to him and facing the wall. She heard him sigh and felt the bed shift and she was about to turn over and ask him what he wanted when a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her firmly against his chest.

"You never need fear me again angel, you never need to be protected from me." She turned to face him again; her gaze directed shyly at his chest as she kept her arms crossed protectively across her own, putting a barrier between them. "Why won't you use my name?" She asked, still not looking up at him.

She flinched as he moved his hand towards her face and he paused for just a moment before gently resting his fingertips against her cheek. She looked up at him and he could see all the questions, fears, and needs in her eyes. It made him wonder how he ever could have hurt her before, how he didn't take her as his immediately. "Do not fear me." He didn't answer her other question but she let it go.

"Please, I am no monster. Most all of creation thinks me a monster and maybe I am but never to you." She swallowed as she realized what he was saying. "You hurt me before…you hurt me last night."

Sighing her brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "I am sorry for the first time, I do not understand why I did it. Last night had to happen, it was all I could think of to save you."

"Save me?" She was truly puzzled as nodded. "Yes. You were wasting away in your grief for losing War to his true mate. I had to do something and showing you that you could find happiness without him was the only think that I could think of." Her eyes darkened into the color of storm clouds as she watched him and worded her next question carefully.

"So in order to save me, you had to bed me in order to show me I could be happy?" He thought it over for a few moments as he knew it was a loaded question. "No, I am sure there were other ways but that seemed to be the fastest way. You scared me."

She jerked involuntarily then as he admitted that he was frightened for her. "Why were you scared?" He held her gaze steadily as he leaned closer to her, his face only inches from hers. "I thought that you were going to die." She was stunned and it took several moments of deep breathing to make her mind start working again.

"You were afraid I would die." It was more a statement than a question but he shook his head all the same. Oreila reached a hand up to stroke the part of his jaw that the mask didn't hide and the look on her face was one of total amazement. Her fingers played along the edge of the mask before they curled under it to lift it away. She gasped as his hand grasped her wrist, halting her. "Know this before you do it, you are the only person to touch my mask or remove since I put it on."

She smiled then as she finished pulling the mask off once he released her wrist. She allowed herself to soak in his face, a nice face at that. He had a long straight nose that stopped at a slight point above lips a tad bit thin but attractive none the less. He had high cheekbones and a strong jaw that tapered to a narrow chin. He was handsome and let her fingers wander his face as his had done her only moments earlier.

He allowed her to explore as she wore a look of amazement on her face. He chuckled and her eyes darted to his. "Am I the picture of the boogey man come to life?" She smiled at his question as she pretended to give him a serious once over. "No, you don't look like a monster to me."

Carefully he leaned forward so that she wouldn't become frightened and stopped an inch from her lips. He would wait for her to come to him. She held his gaze as she felt his breath fanning warmly across her face and she had to resist the urge to shiver. Slowly she closed the gap and pressed her lips to his in a hesitant kiss.

Death gave a low growl and suddenly she was pulled under him. She gave another of those mewling cries that meant she was distressed and he pulled back to look down at her. Her breathing was heavy and there was fear in her eyes. "Please, I am not ready." He realized then that she thought he would force himself on her again as he had done last night.

He rolled away and pulled her with him so that she lay half on top of him. His large hands stroked down her back gently and reassuringly. "I won't do anything you don't want." She relaxed against him and let him lull her tired body back into a place somewhere between sleeping and wakefulness.


	12. Chapter 12

Death's Foe

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use. **

Death sat at his desk with his fingers steepled beneath his chin and considered the events with the angel. It had been six long years, give or take a few months that they had known her. The last four of those had been pure hell for everyone involved with her except for Gloria whom the angel doted on. He growled in frustration as he considered the events that had led to her hardening and her eventual fleeing from this realm after the girl had moved on with her mate to lead the humans now returning to the Earth.

The four of them occasionally stopped in to help them or made frequent raids to drive demons and angels back to their own realms in the past four years. They had to try to secure the Earth for the humans so that they wouldn't die out again. Also despite his not so discreet searches while there he had failed to find the angel, Oreila, and his body still burned for her. Fury barely spoke to him now, she was furious when the angel had fled. It was entirely his fault and he did not disagree with that; he had been condemned for far worse when they had served the council so he had no problem accepting that.

He still had flashbacks to what he had done to free the angel from his brother. He had sought out and freed his brother's first mate that everyone had believed dead when he had taken Oreila as his second one. He had done it for purely selfish reasons; he had wanted the angel for his own. When she had seemed likely to grieve herself to death he had pushed her and spent one glorious night in her arms.

He sighed heavily at the memory, things had seemed like they were looking up from there until she had started pulling away from them. Then the changes had happened and she withdrew further. Her beautiful grey wings had darkened to black so that they blended with her ebony hair. She had turned hard; her once soft sparkling eyes had started to resemble flecks of flint except when she had gazed at the girl. However after the girl had married her mate in a small ceremony and was escorted to Earth the angel had simply disappeared in the night.

War broke into his revelry as he entered the study without knocking. Death raised an eyebrow at him in question. Azura wasn't far behind him and Death inclined his head at his brother's mate in greeting and she returned it. "Brother, there have been reports of one of the council's watchers near the city that the humans are living in."

Death's gaze narrowed dangerously for a moment before inclining his head for his brother to continue. "They seemed to be searching for someone. Not long after they arrived they left and have not been seen since. I think it bears looking into in case it is them attempting to stop humans from returning to the balance since they no longer have control over us and the End War will begin earnestly within a few short years."

"I agree, how long will it take you and the others to be ready to go?" War turned to leave the study and motioned for his mate to follow him. "Not but a few minutes." When he was gone Death grabbed Harvester from the wall where it rested behind him and headed outside so that he could summon Despair.

The spectral horse gave him an agitated nicker at his master's abrupt and forceful call. "Stop complaining Despair, it could very well be her." The horse gave another nicker and shook his massive head in understanding. Death gave him a pat on his shoulder before mounting the horse. His siblings had no sooner come outside and summoned their horses than he opened the portal to Earth and drove his mount forward into it.

In a matter of minutes they were standing outside the city gates and Death called out to the guards on the other side of the gates, "We demand to see Gloria and Seth." It wasn't but a moment before the guards opened the gates and allowed the four of them to enter. Death resisted the urge to charge Despair up the short distance to the house the two lived in and chose instead to calmly walk the horse in case he scared anyone.

It didn't take all that long to reach the dwelling and they were greeted by a heavily pregnant Gloria and her beaming husband. "What brings you all here?" She asked before her husband could speak. Death motioned for them to go inside and they would talk in there.

Once they were all inside and seated he spoke again. "We received word that the Charred Council had some of its servants lurking in the area and that they abruptly vanished. Can you verify that?" Gloria shot Seth a knowing look before dropping her head and refusing to meet their stares.

Seth cleared his throat and spoke, "They were strange looking little creatures that floated about with no legs. They took her, Death." Death visibly jerked his head back as if slapped, "What do you mean? Who did they take?"

"They took Oreila." Gloria burst out and tears streamed openly down her face, "They took her and I couldn't, we couldn't, do anything to stop them. They said to tell you that if you wish to see her again then you must go to them." Death was actually reeling in confusion, why would they do that, why would they take her? He shuddered when he realized that his little angel was too stubborn to give in to them or their threats. He shuddered and visibly blanched when he thought of some of the techniques that the council's pet races used to interrogate prisoners.

War placed a calming hand on his shoulder before Death twisted to his feet and knocked the hand away. "Stay here." Before he could get to the door Fury and Strife blocked his path. Strife gave him a smirk and twisted the revolver loudly on Mercy, "You didn't think you were going to have all the fun did you?" Fury gave him a hard look before speaking slowly as if making sure he understood her. "You are not the only one who loved her. We will be going with you."

Death held her stare for several heartbeats before nodding and heading for the door again and the others fell in step behind him. He stopped just outside the city gates and turned his face into the wind as if attempting to catch her scent. His eyes snapped open as his hand shot out to catch something floating on the breeze.

He looked down at the object in his hand in silent shock. Nestled in the palm of his hand sat a pure black feather. He lifted it to his face and inhaled, it carried her scent on it and he knew the feather had belonged to her. He squared his shoulders and glanced back at his brothers and sister before summoning a portal into the realm of the Charred Council. The Charred Council wanted an audience then they would get one, but someone wouldn't be leaving today.

**A/N: Okay first off apologies for the short as crap chapter. Secondly I am trying to fill in some back story on what happened between Oreila and War since somehow some kids that belong to friends got ahold of my computer and did something to the original chapter 10 which was about what happened and I was unable to recover it so I am doing the best I can and bear with me. If you get too confused now that I have explained what happened then just drop me a review and I will clarify. Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Death's Foe

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use. **

Oreila sat perched in the top of a crumbling building and sighed in satisfaction. Slowly nature was returning and providing for the humans what they would need to survive. What many of the humans had failed to realize when seeing the broken land, some places a desert of ash and decay, that what came back would be greater than before. How true that was proving to be.

She had left the Nephilim and their realm, the place that had caused her fall from grace and had cause her so much pain when Gloria and Seth had married and finally came to Earth. She spent her time finding the newly awakened humans and led them to safety. She scouted frequently and generally found a few humans here and there that woke up later than the others.

She turned her face into the breeze that rushed past her and inhaled deeply, catching a scent that made her smile softly. It was Gloria; she had become pretty much a fixture outside the city when she knew that Oreila was around since she had become noticeably pregnant. It still shocked Oreila how long that she had actually been here since time was generally irrelevant to angels and other long lived races.

A small frown marred her face as she caught sight of a blue black feather floating past her face on the breeze. She reached a hand out and caught it without thinking and brought it around so that she was peering down at it clutched in her hand. She lightly stroked a finger across the edge of it and appeared to be in deep thought before releasing the feather and letting the wind take it away.

She peered down at the young woman looking up at her expectantly. She flicked out her wings and dove toward the ground. She had thought since the change that she looked like some ugly crow or raven with the black wings. They were the mark of fallen angels and she detested those, now she was one.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, how many times do I have to tell you that Gloria?" She chided the woman lightly as she landed silently in front of her. She received a bright smile, "I am not afraid, you always keep the demons away from here." Shaking her head and hugging her close before holding her out at arm length to take her in and her swelling belly. "That may be true but I am not perfect, something could always slip through."

Gloria noted the bitter tone at the last statement and reached a hand out to play lightly with the fringes of Oreila's wings, "I think you are perfect." Smiling softly she took Gloria's hand in her own and drew her back towards the trail that lead to the gates of the city the humans were rebuilding. She was relieved when they got to the trail to see Seth waiting patiently for his wife.

She nudged Gloria to his side before giving him a soft incline of her head in greeting. "I see your wife still has you wrapped around her finger so that you cannot deny her silliest whims?" He chuckled and broke into a wide grin before gazing down affectionately at the young woman at his side. Her heart constricted painfully as she felt the void in her heart that seemed to never be filled, she didn't even know what exactly she yearned for.

"Very much so, any news of more humans?" He was suddenly more serious as he made the inquiry. Oreila shook her head lightly. "No more so far but I haven't gotten very far lately." He nodded and was about to say something when a creature came wafting onto the trail close to them. Oreila turned and half flared her wings before drawing her sword from her hip.

She pondered why she didn't sense it coming closer until she realized that the creature had no aura. It wasn't that it was cloaked, it simply didn't have one. That was so unnatural that the hair on her arms immediately stood on end.

"What do you want?" She spoke to it in hopes of keeping its attention off the humans and allowing them to escape although they didn't appear to be taking the hint. She studied the creature as it seemed to be studying her with its six blue eyes. It was hard to judge a height on the scrawny creature since it was nothing but a hazy smoke trail from the waist down with arms too long for its body and long boney fingers. It also had two puny misshaped wings sprouting from its shoulders that by all means shouldn't have allowed it to fly at all. Altogether a strange creature.

She snapped back to its face as it spoke, though how it did that she didn't know since it had no mouth. "You are summoned by the Charred Council angel." She laughed then and cocked her head to the side. "I don't think so." The creature gave a snarl as she made to turn her back on the thing. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! You cannot simply 'choose' to disobey the council!"

"Oh yea? Watch me." She turned her back. Suddenly she spun back around and charged at the thing as bluish runes encircled Gloria and Seth. They dropped to the ground and writhed in agony, their cries tearing at her heart. Fear shot through her for the safety of Gloria's unborn child. She wasn't watching behind her and the cries to look out from Gloria came a split second too late as something hit her from behind. She dropped to her knees before toppling to her side, out cold.

The runes immediately released from around Gloria and Seth. They both helped each other to their feet and faced the two things standing in the trail. Seth could feel Gloria trembling next to him and he snatched her back to his side when she tried to run to the aid of the angel lying sprawled in the dirt.

The first creature was still 'standing' where it had been before and motioned for the second creature to grab the angel. The thing was completely covered in tarnished grey armor with a wickedly large sword strapped across its back and horns sprouted on either side of its helm. It scooped up Oreila and suddenly a skeletal horse appeared, summoned by some unheard call. It threw her over the saddle and vanished in a flash of red light.

They stood staring at the creature for long moments before it spoke. "Tell the Horsemen when they come looking for the angel that their presence is required by the Charred Council." It disappeared in the same flash of red light. Gloria starred at Seth before falling against his chest and sobbing. "We have to get them to go after her!" He shushed her softly, concerned for her health and the baby's. "We will send word to them immediately. They will not let anything happen to her." They made their way back to their city to send the message to the Horsemen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oreila woke with a pounding in her head and groaned softly. The events of earlier suddenly came crashing back and she sat up looking around. She was in a cavern, lit by lava flows on all sides and three dark heads sitting in the midst of the lava. She noted that she was on the center platform but there were smaller ones to the left and right. The heads suddenly flared to life and the whole massive cavern shook with the force of it as they spoke. She knew they could be none other than the Charred Council.

"**Stand angel.**" They ordered her harshly and she struggled to her feet because of the heavy chains binding her wrists and dragging to the floor. Completely unnecessary as she didn't even know where she was to begin with, only that they had her kidnapped. She flared her wings to balance herself and she heard the audible hiss that sounded much like water hitting fire.

"**You are defiled Angel of Justice**." It was a statement and not a question. "Really? I hadn't noticed." She bit out at them in anger. Suddenly she hit her knees as pain shot through her entire body. "**Remember who it is you speak to angel.**"

She bared her teeth at them in a twisted grimace. "What do you want; since you surely didn't bring me here to meddle in Heaven's affairs?" The pain left her and she forced herself not to sag forward in relief as the heads seemed to have withdrawn within themselves. They flared back bright again a moment later. "**We bring you here because the Horsemen will come for you. You are tied to them and they will come.**"

"Ah so the council is reduced to kidnapping me in hopes of bringing the Horsemen back under their thumbs, pathetic." She spat at them, her grey eyes glinting like steel in the dim light.

"**You will also tell us where they are hiding and any other plans they have made. We have no interest in their disloyal and disobedient service, only their destruction as they have been replaced by the Knights of Perdition. You will co-operate.**" She drew herself up to her full height before tipping her chin up defiantly at them. "I will not." Then she curled her lip up in disdain as the leader of the Knights stepped forward from the shadows of the platform behind her.

"So the council has stooped to using more of Lilith's creations to serve you? The Knights are nothing but perverted lesser versions of the real Horsemen." The middle head alone spoke before dimming away. "**As you wish angel, we have ways of making you talk.**"

The Knight grabbed her painfully by the hair and dragged her over to the platform on the right side. She bit her lip to stop from crying out as he flung her to her knees and wrapped the loose end of the chain around a jagged stone at the edge of the platform. Surprisingly it spoke, "Will you tell me what they wish to know?"

She spit at his boot and was totally unprepared for the blow the came crashing into her ribs from said boot. She landed on her side and cried out as her body hit the unyielding stone and slid, yanking the chain tight and pulling it into the tender flesh of her wrist. "I can make you talk; it will be more fun for me anyway if you don't talk right away." He gave her a malicious smile as he approached her.

The scream that echoed throughout the realm of the Charred Council made small inhabitants of the realm skitter into the shadows. The Gatekeeper sighed heavily as he gave his apprentice a sad look and shook his head. The Watchers turned to others of their kind and blinked in bewilderment. Those screams would echo for the next few days throughout the realm, although they came less frequently and grew weaker in intensity.


	14. Chapter 14

Death's Foe

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use. **

The Nephilim entered the realm of the Charred Council and noted all was unusually still as they made their way toward the cavern that the council resided in. "Death we have a tail and you won't believe what they are." Fury spoke as they entered the edge of the path leading into the cavern. Death looked over his shoulder at her and raised his eyebrow. "It's three of the Knights of Perdition." Death's only response was a slight narrowing of his eyes; although fear stabbed at where his heart should have been.

Suddenly a Watcher appeared in front of them. "Dismount Riders." It commanded and they all exchanged glances. No sense in riling them this soon Death decided, besides if they were summoned the horses would respond instantly. He gave the nod to the others before dismounting. Despair nudged him and he turned to place a hand against the stallion's head. "It will be fine." The horse gave a sarcastic nicker at his rider but stayed as he was commanded.

The further they went into the cavern the more cautious they were for a trap. Since the breaking of the seal they were freed from the control of council but they could still ambush them but they couldn't simply will them into Oblivion or strip them of their power. The Horsemen were now beyond their control and thus a threat.

Suddenly they stood in front of the council as the heads flared to life. "**You have finally come; we knew you wouldn't abandon the angel Death**." He raised his eyebrow at them in answer. "What is it that you want exactly?" Death cut straight to point and while he was speaking the others squared off with their counter-parts of the Knights since they had followed them into the cavern. They watched each other warily, neither caring to make the first moves.

"**We want your destruction. You are no longer able to be trusted and have been replaced with far more suitable servants.**" Death laughed a deep hearty laugh. "By the Knights of Perdition, creatures made by Lilith as imperfect copies of us. They owe none their allegiance, save Lilith." The heads made ominous rumbling sounds.

"**We will destroy you, Death, and then the other Horsemen.**" Death split Harvester into two halves before crouching into a battle ready stance. He finally asked the question that he had been dying to ask since they arrived here. "Where is the angel?"

"**Should it matter to you Death? A fallen angel has little worth.**" Death made an audible growl behind the mask. "Answer me, damn you!" Laughing filled the platform from the right and Death recoiled as if struck. Not because of fear of the leader of the Knights but because of what lay behind him. He could just see the naked, bloody, and battered upper body of Oreila. She lay sprawled across the stone floor with her wings draped limply across her back and onto the floor while her hair pooled on the floor just behind her shoulders.

"She put up quite a fight, and was actually quite enjoyable. I think I can see why you came for her. After you are put down horseman, I think I will keep her for myself." Hope soared in Death's chest, a foreign feeling as he noted the Knight said she still lived. However with her appearance there was no guarantee how long it would stay that way. Then rage boiled over and clouded his vision as it sunk in what the Knight implied. His vision bled red as he locked weapons with the Knight.

The fight was vicious, bloody, and extremely short as the Horsemen made short work of the Knights. The council however managed to flee deeper into their realm before the Horsemen could pursue them.

Death grunted as he pulled Harvester from the skull of the Knight he had fought. He laid it against a stone as he hurried up the platform to where Oreila laid in chains on the floor. He bent to rest his ear next to her mouth to see if she truly lived. The others gathered and waited in silence as he knelt beside her. Her breath brushed his cheek though it was slow, weak, and rattled in her chest. Carefully he unwound the heavy chains from her wrists, noting that they were lacerated and bleeding heavily.

She was covered in cuts and bruises as he turned her over to examine her. He saw the proof of her most horrible torture then as smears across her legs and he clutched her limp body to his gently. The others were shocked by his display as he buried his face against her hair and mumbled, "I should have gotten to you sooner, I let them hurt you." She hung limply in his arms, not stirring at all as he pulled her half way onto his lap and they feared for her.

Gently Death lifted her and summoned Despair as the others summoned their mounts as well. He mounted with her cradled in his arms and opened the portal to their realm. The others rushed in behind him so that they wouldn't be left behind as he bolted into the portal.

When they reached their realm Death was already disappearing into the house. The others shared looks as they moved to go in, they knew to leave their brother be, though Fury sent for the only angel that she knew could help Oreila.

Death laid Oreila gently on the bed in his room and left to gather clothes and warm water after throwing a worried glance over his shoulder. When he returned he set to bathing the grime from her body, making sure to remove any trace of what had happened to her. He felt guilt bury itself deep in his chest with each cut or injury he cleaned.

He had just finished bathing her and pulling a clean robe on her so he could place her under the cover when a knock came at the door. He snarled "Enter." In the direction of the door fully expecting it to be one of his siblings, much to his surprise it was the Angel of Death, Azrael, who entered his room. "Touch her and you die angel, she is mine."

He was reaching for his weapon when the angel held his hands out to show he intended no harm. "Peace, Pale Rider, I mean you or her no harm. Your sister sent for me to help her, she is after all my daughter." Death stared at the angel in surprise at the revelation. "You allowed her to be cast out? Your own damned daughter?!"

"Do not pretend to know the laws in the White City and do not presume to judge me rider. She made her choices knowing fully what it would cost. Now do you intend to lecture me or let me see if I can help her heal?" Death motioned for the angel to proceed as he stepped away to the side.

Azrael held both hands over her body and began murmuring incantations. Soon her body began to glow a soft blue as sweat beaded across the angel's brow. Finally he sagged back and sat looking down at the other angel. The pain lines had eased from her brow and she breathing was deep and even. "She wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Death stood at the edge of the bed gazing down at her before looking over at the angel. "Thank you." He nodded before rising. "I must go; no one in the White City must know I helped one of the fallen."

"Don't you think it sad that they would condemn you for helping your own daughter?" Azrael stopped at the door before glancing over his shoulder at Death. "Yes it is rider but what can I do? The law is the law; you know that better than any." Then the angel was gone.

Death sat beside her on the bed the rest of the evening and into the night. She slept peacefully, though occasionally she would frown and mumble in her sleep. Sometime around midnight she sat up suddenly with a scream. Death grabbed her before she could jump from the bed. She looked at him wild eyed in fear as she looked around franticly. "Easy, little one, easy you are safe now."

"You came for me?" She asked in a trembling voice. He nodded as he pushed her back against the pillows again. "Yes I came for you, we all did. You need to rest." She snorted and he was relieved that she still had some of her spunk. "I doubt I can. The nightmares will come back."

"Then I will stay here and wake you if you look like you are having a nightmare." She gave him a wan smile before lying back against the pillows and drifting off again. She slept the rest of the night peacefully without any nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

Death's Foe

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use. **

Oreila had been rescued from the council and was finally recovered a few months later; though she spent most of that time recovering in bed as she was still too bruised to move around without pain. She still stayed at Death's insistence with them here so that she would be safe if the council retaliated or tried to gain their leverage back. Obviously that was a concern now that they knew for certain that the riders would come to her aid. She sighed as she walked along the stream in the lower fields again. She didn't think that Death would be very far away. He never seemed to be.

She gave her wings a tentative shake to stretch them, she wasn't sure if that notion disturbed or comforted her. She knew that Azura was displeased with her being here since War had shown more than his share of attention to her since she had been back. She guessed he felt guilty for what had happened to her, for the pain he had caused, and the fact she was captured so easily because she had fled from this realm.

She realized the first time she had seen him in Death's room that she was completely over it and over him. Her heart no longer tugged painfully when he was around and she sighed yet again, this time in relief. She stopped at the stream and looked down into the clear mirror-like surface. She regarded her deep black wings again before tilting her chin up to gaze up into the sky as if searching for something. She let out a heavy breath on trembling lips before she did something she hadn't done in a long time. Something that she hadn't done since being here; she lifted her voice and sang.

'**I am as God made me; I have no desire, for a mouth at my breast, or a pot on the fire. I heed the higher voices; I go where I'm sent, to mow down the men who refuse to repent. I'm a scythe, in a field full of briars. And they won't call me mother, or sister, or wife, they will know me or not by the strength of my life. I will burn with a light of my own.**

**The courage of Catherine, the flames of the forge, Sword of Saint Michael, the blood of Saint George. I take what I am given, I follow my truth, I gladly abandon the bloom of my youth. I'm the lashing, that falls from the scourge. And they won't call me mother, or sister, or wife, they will know me or not by the strength of my life. I will burn with a light of my own. **

**I fight where God tells me, I never ask why; I've bloodied the devil, with steel from on high. I kill without consequence, heed no man's law, I sift out the righteous like grain from the straw. I am judgment and Heaven is nigh.'**

She finished strongly and her eyes hardened in a familiar way. This time Death was there but chose to stay out of sight until he knew what she was doing. Azura however was there and chose that moment to start harassing the angel. Death was about to handle it when the former Angel of Justice turned on the Maker.

Azura chortled loudly and Death saw Oreila flinch at the harsh sound. "Why don't you just go then and do what it is that makes you so depressed that you must sing about it. Oh wait you can't because you're a whore and the gates of your home are shut to you." Oreila gave a heavy sigh and turned her back on the Maker in an attempt to keep peace but Azura wouldn't have it.

"Go on get lost angel, no one wants you here. Go back to Earth or go to Hell with the other Fallen Ones. Not even Death would have you…" Death growled under his breathe but was surprised when Oreila let out a louder one and turned on the Maker.

"Listen here you bitch; I have put up with as much as I plan to from you. True enough I bedded War because I thought myself in love until I found true love and devotion. I do not want War so leave me alone and stop defending a territory that no one is trying to take." She stopped a few feet away from Azura and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you ran to his brother and became his whore?" Oreila took another few steps towards her. "Don't you dare bring him into this, what we shared is none of your business. HE saved your sorry ass for War."

Azura chortled again, "Yes he did. What exactly did you share with him other than his bed? A fuck?" Without warning Oreila launched herself full force at the red headed bitch with a yell, her vision having gone red at the edges with rage. This type of anger was new and unknown to her and its source was just as unknown.

Death watched for a few moments until he heard War coming and then he decided to step into view so that War wouldn't hurt Oreila. He watched in amusement as War entered the clearing and stood in shock, with his mouth agape as Oreila sat straddled on Azura's back with her fists buried in the other woman's hair. She was panting out a phrase over and over again and with each word she was slamming the other woman's head into the ground. "Take…back…what…you…said…about…Death…you…stupid…bitch…"

It didn't' take Fury and Strife long to come investigate the noise so close to the house. The twins were having a hard time keeping a straight face as they watched Oreila get payback on Azura. Sadly Oreila had snapped and lost her temper and she felt bad for the Maker who stood no chance but she wasn't going to get away with bullying her or talking bad about Death.

Then Azura did something so underhanded and manipulative that everyone but War saw through it. It is something that spurs any mated male Nephilim to the defense of his mate. It happened so quickly that Death, Strife, nor Fury could have prevented it. "War help me I am pregnant!"

"Bitch your face isn't pregnant." Oreila growled out but before she could slam her head another time she felt herself knocked backwards by a heavy blow to the chest. She bounced several times and landed some distance away. She lay there panting for a few seconds to catch the breathe that had been knocked out of her. Finally she stood and turned so that she was looking straight at the five other people in the clearing and wondered briefly when everyone had gotten there.

Then something snapped as she got her guts just absolutely full of bullshit. Death didn't see the moment it happened because he was moving towards his brother with murderous intentions. "Death stop! I will handle this. I am tired of you Nephilim and your bully pets pushing me around! I am not a punching bag to practice on you big over stuffed moron! I WILL NOT BE MANHANDLED! ARGH!" She finished her rant in a scream as she used her wings to propel herself at an unprepared War.

She rolled her shoulder and rammed directly into his armor with a ringing clang. Her momentum sent them both tumbling across the ground for several feet before she came to rest on top of his chest. She proceeded, to the shock of everyone present including herself, to punch War repeatedly. He grabbed her wrists and she continued to fight, scratching and biting, buffeting him with her wings until she finally gave up and slumped over his arms.

He chunked her to the side and rose to check on his mate as the angel slowly climbed to her feet. She moved to stand in front of them. "We both know you're not pregnant but if you ever speak an ill word to me again or about Death again even War won't be able to save you!." She growled out before taking a deep breath and adding one more thing before turning to walk away. "Oh and he's why I fell from grace so never forget that."

Everyone watched the angel limp towards the house, one wing dragging down slightly. Death regarded everyone in the clearing before turning to speak to his brother for everyone to hear him, "Touch her again War and I am cutting your other arm off."

Death jogged after the angel who had made it to her room in the house by the time he got there. She was pretty quick on her feet for someone who had just been in a fight. He knocked tentatively at the door, "GO THE HELL AWAY!" He tipped his head to the side and regarded the door before kicking the damn thing open anyway.

Oreila knew it was Death the minute he knocked and when her door flew in from the kick she flung herself at him from the bed. She tried the same trick as she did with War but Death took the momentum and turned it. They both whirled around twice and landed in a heap on the bed, with Death straddling her legs. "Do not try that again Oreila." She snarled and bared her teeth at him.

"Or what Death? Hmm are you going to rape me again? You're no better than those things the council used." He narrowed his eyes at her before pressing his mask close to her face. "Is that what it was? Was it rape? I seem to recall you scratching my back and bucking like a wild cat while you called my name to the heavens." She blushed heavily and turned her face away from his.

"I know you have been hurt horribly by me and by my brother but please trust me now. Let me in since I let you in." He finished before sitting back on his knees and removing the mask and tossing it aside. Suddenly her mouth went dry as she looked at him and her heart fluttered lightly in her chest.

"I heard you say you knew now what love was. When did you learn that little angel? Is there someone else?" She kept her head turned and dared not meet his gaze. "Talk to me little one."

She gave a heavy sigh and turned her head to stare up at him, "It was you. I was still awake when you came to the council. I saw your face when you saw me. I knew then that I loved you. There I said it, I love you Death, despite everything. I don't expect you to love me in return; I am one of the fallen." She turned her head in shame and Death surprised her when he stretched out beside her and pulled her against his chest. "There is nothing wrong with you, nothing at all."

She sighed and leaned her head back to press trembling lips to his. She sighed softly in contentment as he kissed her back. When they broke the kiss he pressed her back on the bed, "Sleep now my little angel." She smiled at the endearment and rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes. Her tired body didn't take long to drift off to sleep. When she was asleep Death leaned over to press a kiss to her temple. "I love you too." Then he draped an arm over her and fell asleep curled around her body protectively.


	16. Chapter 16

Death's Foe

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Its on my wish list but so far it does not look promising. I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use. **

Death watched the angel as the sun began to rise that morning. He gently ran his fingertips across her cheeks as she turned her head to nuzzle closer into that hand. She had admitted her feelings to him and he had yet to tell her how he felt which was something he pondered on now as he watched her. There would have to be a middle ground found between his brother's mate and this little angel before one of them ended up killing the other or the brothers ended up fighting. He snorted at that thought as he imagined his brother trying to kill him.

Oreila blinked her eyes open in the dim early morning light when Death had snorted. She yawned widely before looking up at him in curiosity. He was gazing down at her raptly and she felt her face coloring brightly under his gaze. "That rosy blush suits you my angel." He murmured softly before swooping down to plant a light kiss against her lips. She blushed a deeper shade as she moved to sit up and stretch.

He noticed the frown marring her face as she caught sight of her wings when she stretched them. She thought he was staring at her wings so she quickly pulled them shut against her back. She pulled one of them around her so that she could brush her fingers along them lightly as she considered the ebony black color that they were now. She had never thought that she would miss her steel grey wings. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder to show his support no matter what color her wings had become. "I am sorry if they offend you."

She had barely murmured it but he had heard it and she knew that he had as he scoffed softly behind her. She felt his fingers toying with the feathers along the edges of her wings where they rested folded against her back. "I could care less if they were black, white, or gray again. It isn't your wings that concern me, it is you." She turned in shock to look at him over her shoulder, that was the closest he had come to admitting that he loved her. She could admit it now that she had fallen in love with the person that she had once considered a monster.

She moved to stand up before turning to look over her shoulder at Death, "Would you mind playing mediator today? I think that it is high time that Azura and I come to a truce." Death resisted the urge to snicker, the Maker should be grateful if the angel called a truce after yesterday's events. "I will be glad to play mediator on your behalf as I am sure War will be pleased to play mediator for her." She narrowed her gaze at him for a moment before snorting delicately. "I would have to be asleep to care any less what he does."

Death chuckled softly and shook his head before catching her giving him an incredulous look. He smiled at her before answering her questioning look, "I said something along the same lines to Azrael once." She nodded her head but gave no indication about how she felt towards her father at this point in time although he caught the slightest flicker of sadness at the mention of his name. He hadn't meant to upset her and so he quickly stood and extended his hand out to her. "Shall we go ruin Azura and War's day?" She gave him a wicked smile as she placed her hand on his arm after letting him assist her to her feet, "With a smile on my face."

He chuckled again at the spirited angel at his side; she was his perfect match in every way so she wouldn't be slipping away from him again. They made their way downstairs looking for Azura and War. They found them in the common room all but making out in front of the fire place. Oreila averted her eyes as Death cleared his throat to get their attention. Once she heard them shifting around she turned her gaze back on them and was shocked at the pure hostility visible in Azura's eyes as she locked stares with her. She wanted to avoid a confrontation if possible because she was actually sore from yesterday.

Death looked down at the small sound that she made and found that she was stifling a laugh so he leaned down to whisper in her ear but not before noting the way she had shivered when his breath had ghosted along her ear. "What is so funny? She looks like she would eat you for lunch little angel." Oreila snorted softly before muttering under her breath at him, "I am so afraid." The sarcasm practically dripped from her words.

War took his turn at clearing his throat to get the attention of Death and Oreila. They both turned to regard the other two standing in front of them. The tension in the room was thick as War took a step towards Oreila and she flared her wings ever so slightly. He took her by surprise when he bowed his head once he had gotten as close as he dared to, "I apologize for my actions yesterday. Azura, come here. My mate has something to say to you Oreila."

Azura dropped her gaze and moved to stand in front of them and beside her mate. She raised her eyes to meet both of their gazes. "I apologize for my actions yesterday." She seemed like she would rather have chewed her own fingers off than to admit she was wrong in her actions. Oreila knew that this petty creature would not make the first move to reconcile their differences. She inclined her head in the slightest of bows before meeting the other woman's hard gaze, "I accept your apology. We need to talk Aura, we must come to some agreement and understanding. You love War and you would not want anything to happen to him because we couldn't come to some agreements."

Azura snorted softly before plopping down on the couch and glaring at Oreila still. With a sigh she motioned towards the other couch in the room so that she could sit down. Death took a seat beside her as she seemed to be considering what to say to the other woman. "We got off on the wrong foot Azura and I understand that. I made a mistake and I will own my mistake. However bear in mind when you came back here I stood aside willingly. You have done nothing but attack me in every way possible because you feel threatened. You even went so far as to torment me despite everything that I went through."

She paused as she caught the stern look that settled on War's face although she didn't see Death's gaze narrowing at the other woman. She decided to give the woman an escape out of pity as she glanced worriedly at her mate from where she sat. "I am willing to over-look all that if we can at least come to an understanding to keep the peace. What do you think?"

Azura regarded her with a neutral expression before grinning wickedly at her in a way that made Oreila shiver lightly inside. She had a feeling that the stupid Maker was about to suggest something truly and utterly insane. "I will consider your offer at friendship on one condition. In order to prove you are no threat to my mate you must mate someone with in this house so that you are not unattached." Oreila shot to her feet and leaned towards Azura. "Now just on moment, you are suggesting that I must take a mate in order to prove I don't want yours?" Azura gave a firm nod of her head that suggested she wouldn't budge on the issue.

Growling under her breath Oreila stood up and stalked from the room. She needed to get away so that she could think for a little bit. She made her way outside before heading for the lower valley so that she could think. She wandered for what seemed like hours pondering the silly demand made of her by Azura. Was she so afraid of the Charred Council and her own kind that she would consider the demand in order to stay under their protection? Technically she could still stay but it would be a never ending battle with Azura and she didn't think that her sanity could stand it for long.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she found to her surprise that she stood at the exact same spot she had the first night she had truly met Death. She smiled softly to herself; she had driven the Nephilim mad no doubt and had still thought him a monster for reacting. She rested her hand against her cheek, the one that had been injured that night those years back as she thought about how the time had dulled the memory. She was certain she had been afraid of him then but now she couldn't imagine Death ever hurting her.

Death was standing just inside the clearing a few yards behind the angel as he watched her as she seemed lost in thought. He remembered this place all too well and when he saw her place her hand to her cheek he knew that she remembered as well. He was worried that she would want to leave them instead of taking a mate. He moved to stand beside her so that when she was ready he would be there to listen to her and quiet her fears.

She stood there for long minutes simply staring out at the horizon even though she knew that he was close by. He was never very far away from her anyway so she wasn't surprised when he had showed up at her side. Finally she thought she had her feelings sorted out enough to speak, "Well that didn't go quite as I was planning." He nodded to her but remained silent as he watched her with those orange eyes.

"I don't think that I can do as she asks, I won't choose someone to bind myself to simply to remain protected or to keep the peace." She paused as she waited for him to speak. "So what is it that you are thinking little angel?" She never let her gaze waver from the skyline as she seemed to be wrestling with herself again. Leaving would honestly be the best option for her since she wouldn't mate with anyone but for love, not even mild affection. "I think Death that the best option for me would be to leave."

He didn't show his surprise at her statement as she continued to speak, "I simply cannot live my life in constant harassment from her and I refuse to take a mate for any reason less than love. I will take my chances with the Charred Council." He turned to face her as she turned to face him and they simply shared a long moment of silence between them. "You are not leaving." His statement was firm and final; he wouldn't let the angel slip away from him again.

Her wings flared slightly which was a tell-tale sign of her brewing temper as she narrowed her gaze at him. "That is not your choice to make." He grabbed her arms just above the elbows firmly but gently to stop her from leaving as he held her gaze. She tried to wrench her arms away from him but he wasn't planning on releasing her despite the fact anger was burning in her eyes. "Death let me go."

"I will not, Oreila stay here and be my mate." His declaration caught her off guard for a moment but she recovered quickly as fury blazed to life in her. "I will not be your mate out of some sick sense of guilt you have over my situation. I am not going to be added to your collection Death now let me go." She pulled harder this time and he tightened his grip ever so slightly. She started to panic at being restrained, "Let me go, no one wants me here anyway. This is my decision not yours." She was practically screeching at him as she tried with more force to pull away.

Suddenly the world tilted as Death pushed them both to the ground and used his weight to pin her struggling body beneath his. She stopped fighting after she had worn herself out and looked past his shoulders at the darkening sky; she wondered when it had gotten so late and how long they had been out here. Those thoughts were the only things keeping the stinging in her eyes from turning into tears.

He gazed down at her to see her focused on some point over his shoulder so he gently cupped her face with one hand to turn it so that she was looking at him. "I do not wish to add you to any collection and I speak for myself when I say I want you here. I would be honored to have you as my mate." She shook her head violently and couldn't restrain the tears that fell then. When Death saw the tears he pulled her into his lap and held her like a baby as she cried. Finally she had quieted as he stroked a hand over her hair soothingly.

"I already told you Death that those things do not matter to me, I will not take a mate for any reason but love." Death remembered back to the thoughts he had that morning concerning why he hadn't told the angel that he loved her. He had almost lost himself when he thought that she had been killed. The fear that he had never felt before when he thought that she was beyond his skills to help and how relieved he had been when she had lived. He could honestly admit to himself that he loved the angel now he just had to tell her so that he would not lose her again.

"Oreila, my angel, I love you." She could only stare at him in confusion for long moments as the skies grew darker still around them. "You love me?" The question was soft and carried with it her fear that she had not heard him right. Gently he cupped her face again as he stared into her eyes, "I love you. You heard me right my angel. I wish for you to be my mate." She looked at him stunned speechless as he said it again.

When she realized just what he had said she flung her arms around him and pressed her face into the curve of his neck so that he felt the last wet remnants of her tears. She gave a shuddering sigh before drawing away again to smile up at him. "I love you too and I would gladly be your mate." He wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug as if he were afraid that she would still flee.

He stood with her still in his arms before placing her lightly on her feet. She rested her hand on his arm lightly as he dug around in his various pouches looking for something. She watched him curiously until he finally pulled something from one of the pouches. She gasped as he grabbed her finger and slipped the ring onto it. It also surprised her that the ring fit. "Now you are mine forever my angel."

She smiled up at him as she slid her hand into his before they started towards the house. Death honestly couldn't remember being so happy as he watched the angel staring down at the ring on her finger. He was happy and he knew what it was to love someone other than his siblings. If he honestly had to admit it, he wasn't sure who he loved more.

Oreila gazed down at the ring while they were walking towards the house. The ring was made of stone instead of metal and something about the stone looked so familiar. Then it clicked in her mind what it was and she chuckled. Death looked down at her when she chuckled. "What is the matter?" She shook her head again as she gazed up at him, "This stone is called Red Jasper but the humans had another name for it."

He raised his eyebrow in question for her to continue; he of course knew that the stone was called Red Jasper since he had carried the thing around with him for a few eons. "The humans also called the stone Angel Fire. It is a bit ironic isn't it?" He chuckled softly as he placed his other hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I don't think it is ironic but I do think that perhaps it is perfect." He gazed down at her bright smile and thought that yes the stone was perfect just as she was.

**A/N: Do not quote me on the meaning of Red Jasper as it has been some time since I received my bracelet of Rutilated Quartz and Red Jasper and did the research on it. I know the Red Jasper stands for power while the Quartz stands for protection. However I seem to recall having read that Red Jasper is also called Angel Fire which I think a ring made of it perfectly suits Oreila. **


	17. Chapter 17

Death's Foe

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders 2. Why do I have to do this every time, I swear those lawyers should know by now I do not own Darksiders. Hehehe but they don't technically own the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse either now do they? I do not own any lyrics I may or may not use. **

Death found that he was fast becoming a creature of habit where his new mate was concerned. He made a point of being awake in the early hours of the morning so that he could watch her sleep and then watch as she woke up. He was fascinated with the way that her eyes had always seemed to search immediately for him upon waking as if him being gone was like a piece of herself missing. Truly she felt that way when he was not where she could see him and he was the same with her.

Life had been peaceful for the last week after they had returned to the house with Oreila proudly displaying the fact that she was now Death's mate and bound to him forever. Death chuckled at the memory of the wonderful night they spent together thanks to her needing to prove that she could keep up with Strife on the drinking during the celebration. They had made a game of it and Death had chuckled softly when he carried his tipsy mate up to their bedroom after chiding Strife and Fury for prodding her pride. Azura had made a point of not being hostile to the angel, in fact she was nearly friendly now that she was firmly attached to Death and their affection for each other was plain for all to see.

He nuzzled lightly at her cheek when she started to stir in her sleep, signaling that she would wake up very soon. She smiled as he nuzzled her cheek before getting still once again indicating that this morning she didn't want to easily leave the comfort of their bed. Although after last night he didn't blame her for wanting to stay a little longer in bed. The little angel was passionate and gave as good as she got but it was time to get up.

Oreila woke up with a yelp as she bolted up in the bed with her wings half flared after Death had not so gently nipped her neck. She heard a muffled oomph from the other side of her flared wings. She raised her eyebrow at the vacant side of the bed once she lowered her wings. Death raised his head above the side of the bed with an angry scowl that he wasn't able to hold long when she asked, "What happened?"

"You knocked me off the bed when you sat up, those wings are surprisingly strong." He growled out softly before lifting himself back onto the bed where he gave her a stern look as she burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself as he smiled at her. He hadn't expected such a violent reaction from her when he had nipped firmly at her neck.

Oreila finally managed to get her laughing under control until it was just fits of giggles every once in a while. She was surprised to find that she wasn't embarrassed anymore around Death when she woke to find that she was naked in his bed. However that was not all that surprising since they were now officially mated. She pondered that for a moment. A century ago if someone had suggested that she would be mated to one of the former servants of the Charred Council she would have absolutely run them through with her sword. Now she found that she couldn't believe she wasted so many centuries trying to find her soul-mate among the angels of the White City when her soul-mate was a Nephilim.

Death watched her curiously as she seemed to be lost in deep thought. Suddenly she looked over at him and he wondered for a split second just what she was thinking before she pressed him back onto the bed by his shoulders. He stared up at her and the mischievous glint in her eyes but his body was focused on the feeling of her nakedness pressed against him. He nearly shivered as her teeth scraped along the exposed skin near his throat.

He clenched his fists in the bedding beneath him to stop himself from flipping her beneath him and taking her again. Oreila had other plans though as she quickly sprung off the bed and laughing at the bewildered look on Death's face as she noted the bulge pressing against his breeches. She gave him a pointed look as he looked at her incredulously before moving from the bed quicker than she could follow.

She squealed in surprise as she was suddenly lifted off her feet and pulled flush to Death's chest, "Little angel, I deserved that but next time you will pay." He said the last with a heated look as she blushed hotly. He laughed again, "I love that you still blush despite the fact I know every inch of your body." She blushed harder before smiling brightly at him and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you Death." Her gaze was suddenly serious as she searched his face for something. He smiled at her gently before pressing his lips to her forehead, "I love you too, Oreila."

Carefully he placed her back on her feet before moving to the closet to retrieve another gift that he had made for her. She watched him curiously as she crossed her arms over her breasts to preserve some modesty. "I have something for you my angel that I think will suit you perfectly." She was even more curious now as he returned with something draped across his arms. "What did you get me?"

"Something I had made just for you my angel." He presented the gift in his arms to her and her hand flew to her mouth. It was a dress made in the exact same hue as the ring resting on her hand. He motioned for her to put it on and she did just that as she allowed him to pull the dress over her head. The material was incredibly soft as it settled against her skin and he laced the back up for her.

She moved to the mirror to look at it and was pleased. The color suited the dark color of her hair and wings. The back was almost nonexistent to allow her free use of her wings while the rest of the dress hugged her curves lightly. Her brow creased though in thought and he noticed it before moving to stand behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "What is wrong?"

"I love the gift I truly do but don't you think it makes me look like a demoness?" She didn't want to offend him since it was a wonderful and thoughtful gift but she was concerned about her appearance. She shivered lightly as she caught his eyes in the mirror and the scene seemed so erotic to her. "No my angel, you look like exactly what you are. A beautiful angel." She smiled back at him in thanks before turning to embrace him tightly and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Reluctantly he released her and motioned for her to follow him. "So what is it that is going on today?" He nodded; she was quite perceptive to his moods and thoughts. "We are planning on going to check on Gloria, the time draw nears for the first child of man to be born to the Earth once again. We must make sure nothing happens to interfere."

She was surprised that she had forgotten all about Gloria's time drawing near and she felt guilty before that was replaced with happiness. "Then let us go quickly, I wish to see the baby when it arrives." He chuckled at her enthusiasm as they strolled out of the house to join the others at the place that Death would open the portal.

Oreila stepped through the portal right behind her mate but once on the other side he allowed her to take the lead to the home of Gloria and Seth. Once they reached the door a harried Seth opened the door before crying out in relief and clasping Oreila's hands. She noticed that his look was almost wild. "Seth what has happened?"

"Gloria, she is in labor but doesn't seem to be having an easy time of it." She nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder before casting a glance at the Rider's behind her. "Stay here with the men and try to not worry too much. These things take time." He nodded and watched her as she brushed past him to head for the bedroom that he and his wife shared but was temporarily a birthing room.

He shared a long look with the Rider's looking at him. "Do you think she can help with the baby?" He was still a mass of nerves when War pressed a drink into his hand before Death spoke. "Easy, Seth. Oreila knows what she is doing; your wife will be fine." They were determined to keep him preoccupied despite the occasional cries of feminine distress from the other room. Even Fury cringed and mumbled to her brothers that she was glad she didn't need to worry about childbirth. They all shared a look amongst themselves at that.

Oreila quietly entered the room to find a midwife hard at work on helping Gloria to deliver a healthy baby. The woman looked a bit perkier as she caught sight of her adopted mother, "Mother, it hurts." Oreila felt the pang in her heart that she always did when the human called her mother. She gave her a reassuring smile before settling behind the woman on the bed so that she could prop her up while cradling her upper body to her chest.

She allowed Gloria to clasp her hands around her own as each contraction grew closer and closer together. It was getting close and the midwife looked at her and nodded her head to her so she leaned down to whisper in Gloria's ear, "Just a little more my daughter, the baby is almost here. Now, push!" She urged when the midwife nodded once more. Gloria collapsed bonelessly against Oreila's chest after the final push and the baby was safely in the hands of the midwife.

After the baby was clean and wrapped in the blanket Oreila spoke to the midwife while Gloria rested quietly while she held the baby. "Tell the Rider's and Seth that they may come see the little one and Gloria." The midwife nodded before grabbing her bag and leaving the room quietly. Oreila gazed raptly down at the baby in her arms as it waved its chubby little arms up at her until she placed her face within reach then it gently grasped her face. Her heart melted even further.

Seth sprang to his feet with worry written all over his haggard face before the others could stop him when the midwife exited the room quietly. They had heard the baby's first cries and then nothing after that but Death was not overly worried about it just yet since Oreila was still in the room. "The lady is just fine although she is resting. Oreila asked that you all join her in the room." She said before bowing her head slightly and leaving.

Death followed Seth while the others followed him. Once they entered the room Death immediately moved to sit on the bed beside his wife while Death had his eyes riveted to the angel sitting in the chair with her face clasped gently in both hands of the baby. She had such a look of contentment on her face that he wondered how she would be with her own children. Could she have children? The thought struck him from nowhere.

Oreila looked up to catch Death's stare before giving him a soft smile before moving to place the baby in Seth's arms as Gloria started to stir on the bed. "It is a boy." She said as Gloria opened her eyes to smile weakly before sharing a long loving look with Seth. He set the baby gently in her arms and placed a kissed on her head. "So what shall his name be?" Gloria gazed intently down at the baby for several long minutes, "Emanuel seems to suit him perfectly."

Oreila believed the name suited the little babe just fine as she smiled her approval at the two new parents. The baby started whining and nuzzling at his mother's breasts as if he knew already where to find food. Strife couldn't resist the lecherous smile that crept across his face before speaking, "Well he already knows where to go doesn't he?"

A resounding thump was heard as Fury smacked her twin in the back of the head before dragging him away by a clump of his hair, "You moron what possessed you? Oreila should bloody your nose for making that comment." She griped before they both disappeared from sight leaving the others to chuckle.

Death nodded to Seth and Gloria before motioning for everyone to leave, "Let's give them some privacy now that Gloria is no longer in danger." Oreila nodded in agreement before she, Death, and War exited the room. War stopped inside the building to chat with a few of the human soldiers while Strife and Fury remained out of sight. Death and Oreila continued outside since she showed no signs of stopping inside.

They ended up in the forest on the top of a small hillside. "I used to come here to think." She offered in way of explanation at his questioning look. He nodded in understanding before gently placing his hand around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the quiet moment.

However that quiet moment wasn't meant to last though as the heavy beating of wings was heard drawing near. She looked up to see something that froze the blood in her veins and Death followed her gaze as she tensed beside him. The angels that were descending in front of them were none other than Azrael and a small contingent of five angels armed with Redemption cannons. Granted the weapons were not pointed at anyone but that was not to say they wouldn't be.

Oreila dropped her gaze as she noted the looks of disgust directed at her by the other angels, all of them except her father. Death watched her lower her head while tucking her wings as tightly as she could against her back to conceal them. He shot a glare at the offending angels. "Azrael if you wish to avoid bloodshed then you will tell them to look at and treat her with respect." He snarled in a voice that couldn't be mistaken for anything but an order.

Azrael shot a glare of his own at the angels flanking him and their faces immediately went blank. All except one that stood directly beside her father. She knew that angel immediately but refused to say anything just yet. She inclined her head towards her father, "What brings you here before one of The Fallen father?" Her tone was neutral but Death could sense the fight she underwent to maintain that control.

"I am here to offer you a boon my daughter. Upon an audience with the powers in the White City I am here to deliver the good news my daughter. You are no longer one of the fallen. You may now come home and take back up your mantle. Your sins shall be forgiven." She blinked at him with wide eyes for a minute before shaking her head.

"Father I appreciate the distance you went to redeem me but I am afraid that I am beyond redemption." She held up her right hand and Azrael's gaze locked on it as his eyes grew wide. He eventually closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes once more. He was resigned now though one would have to have known him to see the minute shift in his posture. "My daughter, what have you done?"

She snorted softly before cocking her head at him while Death watched silently noting that one angel in particular seemed irritated when she refused to come home, something was familiar about him but he couldn't place it so he returned his attention back to Oreila.

"I have met my soul-mate. If I must remain a fallen one to remain with him then so be it father." She said with a low bow. Azrael sighed before moving forward to grasp her hands, "I am happy that you have found your soul-mate although I wish it would have been someone among the citizens of the White City. However I will plead your case again so that I might see you again and you will not bear the stain of The Fallen.'' She gave him a soft smile before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

He returned the hug after a moment of shock, "My daughter, you haven't hugged me like that since you were a child. I must say you could have chosen worse." He released his daughter as she moved to stand beside Death who rested his hand again possessively around her waist as she nodded to her father.

Suddenly the angel standing to the right of Azrael spoke, "Release her you foul servant of the Charred Council." He all but hissed from behind his helm. Death sneered at him before replying, "I do not think so, I will not relinquish my mate to anyone." The angel gave an outraged cry before throwing away his redemption cannon and charging Death with a massive sword.

Oreila sprang forward quicker than Death had ever seen her move to block the blow. Sparks showered them both as their weapons locked in a stalemate. "Suriel, you will return to the White City and do not come back." He looked at her pleadingly before hopping back to re-access the situation. "Oreila, please come back. I will take you with no apology or explanation about what has happened."

"You have to be kidding me? I am happy with my situation as you call it and I have nothing to apologize for. I love Death and I will remain here with him. You love me but I can never love you as more than a friend and brother." He hung his head in defeat. Death almost felt sorry for him since her words cut deeper than any sword. He stepped back to stand behind the stunned Azrael who simply nodded after recovering from his shock.

The angels departed as swiftly as they had come and Death looked down at Oreila as she took a deep steadying breath. "Who was that angel?" He asked her and she seemed to be considering it before she answered. "He is the brother of Uriel, Suriel and we were raised together. I loved him as my friend and brother just as I loved Uriel as a sister but he wanted more than I could give him."

Death nodded before pulling her against his chest and claiming her lips possessively. "I am glad that you chose not to leave me." He murmured against her lips. She all but purred as she rested her head against his chest in contentment with his arms locked around her. "I would never leave you Death; you are my soul-mate." He chuckled softly before tipping her head back to look into her eyes, "You are mine as well."


End file.
